Jasper's Child
by jennateewrites
Summary: Not a typical Edward and Bella break up and she gets with Jasper story. In this story, Jasper finds out he has a daughter with a girl named Bella. Full Summary in first chapter! WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND RAPE, ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK! Multi-chapter. COMPLETE.
1. Summary & Disclaimer

**Title:** Jasper's Child

 **Fandom:** Twilight

 **Pairing:** Jasper/Bella, Some Paul/OFC

 **Summary:** Twilight. Jasper/Bella, Some Paul/OC. Not a typical Edward and Bella break up and she gets with Jasper story. In this story, Jasper and his family, including Riley are out hunting one day when he sees a girl running through the forest with an infant child. Thinking she needs help, they follow her. Turns out, Jasper is the infant's father. But how? Read and find out! Mentions of rape and abuse, read at your own risk. Multi-chapter. COMPLETE

 **Beta:** breathesgirl

 ***X***

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. Whew. The only thing I own is the idea behind this story. Everything else belong to those who own the copyrights.**

 ***X***

 **Mature readers 18+ only. This story has mentions of rape and abuse. You have been warned!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Meet Your Daughter

****CHAPTER 1: MEET YOUR DAUGHTER****

 **Mature readers 18+ only. This story has mentions of rape and abuse. You have been warned!**

 ***X***

 **This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. I did have it posted on here first but have taken it down due to issues on that site. Since then, I have re-read, edited, and slightly revamped this fic. I even had my beta reader read through it. I have also broken down the chapters more. So, now there are more chapters. I hope you like the changes!**

 **-Jenna Tee**

 ***X***

 **Jasper POV**

The Cullen's and I were all running through the forest on a hunt. It was Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Riley, Me, and my friends-Peter and Charlotte when we caught the scent of three vampires, and two other being's we couldn't figure out, running east of us, towards us since we were going south. We stopped just in time to see a girl who was not wearing much clothing, run past us. She was wearing small cotton shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. Her body had scars and vampire bites all over it. She was still beautiful. She wasn't human, but she ran fast, with vampire speed. She had a newborn infant in her arms, and she kept looking behind her as she ran.

Peter followed her with his eyes, "I have a feeling we need to follow her. She's innocent, but in trouble," he said. He has a gift which enables him to see...stuff which the rest of us can't see.

We took off running alongside her, wondering what she was doing. Before long she shot off ahead of us at an impossible speed, leaving only Edward able to keep up with her. She was even faster than Edward. How was that possible?

"Give me that child, bitch!" growled one of the vampires.

"No! You will not get my child!" She growled back, still running.

She was headed straight for the treaty line. A small creek divided the land. That was the treaty line, and it was just up ahead. As soon as she made the leap over the line, The Quileute wolves came to stand in a line at the border. She flew over their heads, landing on her feet in a crouch behind them, before standing back up straight and turning around to face her attackers. Three more wolves came out and surrounded her, protecting her.

"I told you, Raul, you will never get my child," She said, glaring at him.

"You ungrateful bitch! After everything we've done for you!" Raul growled.

"Everything you've done for me?! You raped me, tortured me and used the Major's sperm to get me pregnant! I didn't even know male vampires could get human females pregnant! All that bitch, Maria, wanted was another Jasper Whitlock! And SHE WON'T GET IT! OR THE ORIGINAL!" the girl roared, causing the baby to squirm in her arms.

I was shocked! I just stared at her. What the fuck.

One of the wolves disappeared behind the trees and came back out in human form, taking the baby from her arms.

"Oh, you don't think I'll get the real Major?" Raul said, glancing at me. That didn't go unnoticed by her. She leaped back over the creek and dropped in front of my family and me in a crouch.

"I'll kill you before you take another step," she growled menacingly.

"Please, you're a newborn." Raul laughed at her.

"Oh, but Raul, you forget, I'm no ordinary vampire," she whispered darkly.

She stood up from her crouch and stuck her hands out with the palms out. Raul and his two lackeys actually looked scared. Electricity shot from her palms, wrapping itself around the three vampires' necks like a leash and lifting them off the ground.

"As I said, that bitch will never get her hands on Olivia, me, or the Major again," she whispered darkly.

Then the electricity intensified and the three vampires blew up, turning to ash. She dropped her hands and leaped back over to the wolves, taking her child from the res kid.

"I suppose you want answers?" The girl asked me without looking up.

"It would be nice, yes," I said.

She nodded, then looked over at the Alpha of the pack. They were in what seemed like a silent conversation before he sighed and nodded his head in wolf form.

"Come to First Beach tonight for the bonfire. One night invite only. Yes, your family is welcome to join," she said, turning around and looking at me.

I looked at my family and they all nodded.

"Okay, what time?" I asked.

"Nine o'clock tonight," she said, before walking away with the wolves surrounding her.

"What the hell is going on?" Alice asked, clearly irritated.

"I have no clue," I said with a sigh.

"You're sperm got her pregnant? Are you cheating on me?!" Alice suddenly yelled.

"First, we are no longer together. So, even if I were with her, it wouldn't be cheating! Second, no, I didn't have sex with her!" I sighed, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" I screamed.

"Everyone just calm down. We'll find out tonight," Carlisle said calmly.

We finished our hunt and went back to the house to get ready for the bonfire. A note was taped to the door:

 _Wear your bathing suits, if you want to swim. - Bells_

"Who is Hells Bells? How does she know where we live?" asked Emmett.

Edward shrugged, "Not sure, but we didn't get that girl's name earlier; maybe it's her nickname. She probably learned where we live from the wolves. They always know where to find us."

I looked over at Peter only to see him rubbing his neck.

"What is it, Pete?" I asked, knowing he was getting another feeling from his gift.

"I just want to warn you all: This girl doesn't know us so she isn't just going to trust us. We can't just go over there and think we are her family," he said, giving a pointed look at Esme with the last part.

"Jasper is my son, that little girl is his daughter, so she is my grand-daughter!" Esme protested.

"Esme, you don't want to go the wrong way with this. If Jasper wants to be in this little girl's life, you're going to make it difficult for him if you act like you are now. Jasper may think of you as a mother figure, but you have to remember, you really aren't his mom," Peter stated bluntly.

Esme looked sad. She had lost her baby when she was still human, so now she sees all of the younger vampires in her coven as her children.

 ***X***

When we got to First Beach I saw the girl sitting on the sand near the fire, leaning against a log with the baby in her arms. She was feeding it a bottle of blood and there was a plate of food on a crate next to her. Every now and then one of the boys would come over and put a piece of food in her mouth. She was wearing a pair of short jean shorts, a black bikini top, and a white spaghetti strap tank. She didn't bother trying to hide her scars. If she doesn't care, as a woman, then why would I? I looked down at my own clothing choice; board shorts, and a t-shirt and took my shirt off and slung it over my shoulder. Peter just smirked at me and did the same.

As soon as Esme saw the girl she rushed over to her, "Why don't you let me take my grandbaby and finish feeding her while you eat," she said as she reached out and tried to take the baby from its mother.

The girl narrowed her eyes at Esme. Esme suddenly snatched her hand back and quietly yelped. She acted like she had been shocked.

"Don't. Touch. My. Child," the girl said with a warning growl and stood up to face us.

The wolves, in their human form, surrounded the girl and the baby protectively.

"It's fine, guys," she said with authority. They all went back to what they were doing, but not before sending Esme a warning glare.

"Look, I don't know you so naturally, I don't trust you. You can't just come here and take my child out of my arms while calling yourself her grandmother," ranted the girl.

Esme huffed, getting ready for her own rant when Peter walked up beside her "I told you not to do this. She rightfully doesn't trust us. We're lucky she made it so we can be here to hear her story," he said, irritated.

"Fine," she huffed, "can we at least see what she looks like? You've had her covered up the whole time." The girl pulled the blanket from the baby's head. Everyone gasped. The baby had blond hair and blue eyes, just like I did when I was human.

Surprised, Riley said, "She looks like Jasper."

"Her name is Olivia?" asked Rose, quietly.

"Yes, Olivia Lillian. She doesn't have a last name because, well, neither do I anymore," the girl said quietly.

"Lillian was my sister's name," I said just as quietly.

"I know," She whispered.

I looked at her questioningly.

"It will all be explained," She said. I nodded, accepting that I would eventually learn what had happened.

"What is your name?" asked Edward.

The girl shifted Olivia so Olivia's head was laying on the girl's shoulder.

"Isabella Marie. But call me Bella or Bells." She stuck her hand out to him while she held Olivia to her chest with the other.

We all shook her hand and introduced ourselves.

Suddenly, Bella growled in pain. "Son of a..." she stopped herself from saying the last word.

"God, no matter how many times you go through it, it hurts every damn time." She sank to the ground while one of the boys started massaging Olivia's jaw.

"She bit you?" asked Esme, shocked.

"Yes, she's a biter. It hurts, but it's really no big deal, she's just adding to the collection. However, this time, she got the crook of my neck and I can't exactly seal that one myself...," she said as the boy finally got Olivia to unlatch her jaw. Venom was oozing out of the bite.

The boy took Olivia, "Thank you, Paul." He gave her a nod.

I knelt down beside Bella, "May I?" I asked, motioning to the bite.

When she nodded I leaned down and licked over the bite, sealing it. Bella shivered slightly. I smirked into her neck. When I heard two growls my head shot up; Alice and another res kid were growling at us.

"Jacob, knock it off. She doesn't belong to you. She's told you time and time again, she doesn't want you like that," Paul said, holding Olivia.

"Alice, you and Jasper are no longer together, stop acting like a jealous wife," Rose snapped at the same time.

Bella sighed and stood to take Olivia back.

"If she's a biter, then is it really wise for the wolves to hold her, venom kills them," Carlisle asked, sounding concerned.

"For some reason, her venom and mine won't hurt them," Bella replied.

Carlisle was looking at Bella intrigued.

"I'm not a science experiment Doc, don't even think about it," said Bella, sitting back down in her original spot. The pack had already told her all about the Cullen's. Carlisle was a doctor. A very curious one.

I went over and sat next to her. She smiled shyly at me and I smiled back, a little shy myself.

"I know you don't trust us, but may I hold her, please?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, you can," she said. "Technically you are her father, I guess. Even though you really didn't do anything." Bella laughed slightly and handed Olivia over to me.

I cradled the baby in my arms and just looked down at her in amazement.

"I do sense she is a vampire, but that's not all?" I asked.

"You'll see soon," Bella said. "The story is about to start. We have 'story time' at every bonfire. And tonight is my story I guess."

I nodded, getting more comfortable, cradling Olivia to me.

Everyone else gathered around the bonfire. Peter, Char, and Riley sat beside Bella and me, while the other Cullen's sat farther away from us, probably afraid to get too close to Bella.

"Bella, I guess it's time for your story sweetheart. Start from when you were taken? Don't forget that the Cullen's don't know what you are," said Billy Black, one of the Tribal Elders.

Bella nodded.

"Ok, I'll start with what I was before I was taken," Bella agreed.

"My mother was not from the Reservation. She was considered a 'pale-face' but she was also a witch. My father was a Quileute with the wolf gene. So, before I was taken, I was already a hybrid-Witch/Wolf. However, I hadn't phased for the first time yet. And I only had one of my gifts so far. My mental shield. Which is why, you Edward, couldn't read my mind," she said looking at Edward pointedly.

"I was the girl that was looking at your table my first day at Forks High. Edward was in my Bio class. I was your singer, Edward." she said.

"Maria was watching you at school that day Jasper. She saw me watching all of you. At first, she thought she could use me as bait to get to you. So, when school was out and I was heading home, she got me." Bella took a much-needed breath and composed herself before continuing. "At first I started out as a plaything for her minions and newborns. When I didn't please them the right way I was tortured. After a while, Maria figured out she wouldn't be able to get you because you didn't know me so why would you come because of me. So she decided to start using your sperm which apparently she saved. I have no idea how she got it, so don't ask.

They tracked my cycles and she had a vampire doctor insert some into me regularly. Having her minions and newborns wearing condoms when they would use me made sure none of them could accidentally be the father. She wanted to try to get me pregnant with your sperm, so she could have a 'Major Substitute'." Bella was looking down at her knees as I growled slightly. "This went on for eight very long months. Then finally 'it' worked, I got pregnant. Definitely NOT a normal pregnancy. Olivia...chewed her way out of my stomach when she was ready. I should have died after that." Rose looked at her in horror. "But Maria needed me to care for Olivia until she grew up enough to care for herself. So, she changed me, except she didn't bite me. She used a syringe, with the Major's venom. Again, I'm not sure how she got it," shrugged Bella.

"Fuck," I mumbled.

"Language," whispered Bella, motioning to Olivia.

"Sorry," I said, kissing Olivia on the head causing Bella to smile.

"Anyway, I went through the 3-day change like everyone else. When it was over Maria sent me, Olivia, Raul and the other two vampires you saw today out to hunt, and that's when I ran. I ran for 3 days, and ended up back here," she sighed.

"I am witch/wolf/vampire now, so is Olivia. Maria is interested in us, obviously, which is why I haven't left the Res since I got here," she said while gently stroking Olivia's head.

"Have you phased for the first time yet?" asked Carlisle curiously.

"Umm...yes, right after I got here actually. Leah was inside giving Olivia a bath for me and I got angry at Jacob for something and phased," said Bella.

"Interesting," he said, sounding like he was thinking about doing exactly what she had accused him of just a few minutes before.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him in warning.

"So, I managed to screw up a strange girl's life without knowing it," I said angrily.

"Fate," Bella said simply.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Everything happens for a reason, I'm just not sure of the reason yet," she answered my look.

"Did you zap Esme earlier when she tried to take your baby?" Rose asked.

"Kind of. I brought my physical shield over Olivia and myself and it zapped her to warn her to step away," Bella explained.

"You said you knew my sister's name. How?" I asked curiously.

"Sometimes, you'll see me zone out, and you won't be able to bring me out of it. Basically, I'm being shown your entire past. It started with you as a baby. It shows me EVERYTHING."

"Sometimes, WAY too much detail," Bella said, glancing at my crotch.

Peter chuckled and I smirked.

"Wait. Everything?" I asked.

"Yes. Even your time with Maria," Bella said, knowing what I was asking.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry you had to see that," I whispered, wrapping my free arm around her while still holding Olivia.

"I'm used to it, plus I've lived through some of it." Bella shrugged but snuggled slightly closer to me.

"Is it another gift of yours?" asked Carlisle.

"I have no clue.," she shrugged "I don't know why I'm seeing his past. I don't think it's really 'a gift' because I've only seen Jasper's past, no one else's. But I do have a gift for collecting memories which I can control. I just can't control seeing Jasper's. It's like the universe WANTS me to know his past," she said.

Char gave me a knowing smile. Bella smiled at Char. Olivia squirmed in my arm, causing me to look down at her. She was staring at me intently with those crystal blue eyes. I smiled down at her. She let out a little giggle. Bella smiled at our interaction.

"I want to be in her life and yours. I want to take care of you both," I said, looking into Bella's eyes. I could tell Bella was telling the truth about me being her sire and Olivia's father. They had my scent mixed with their own. My venom inside of them. I could smell it and sense the bonds. The bonds had been faint enough when we saw her running from Raul earlier that I didn't recognize it. But now I know for sure.

"You don't have to do that. Technically, you didn't do anything. So, you really have no responsibility." said Bella, but I could feel some hope coming from her.

"I want to. She is my daughter. And I feel a connection to you. Stay with me, please." I asked her.

"I..." she looked around at my family; Esme looked a little too eager, damn it.

Sam knelt down in front of us, "If she wants to continue living in the cabin here on the beach that I owned and gave to her, you are welcome to stay with her. But not everyone," he said reasonably.

I nodded. I would have to talk with my family.

"Sam," said Bella. He nodded at her. "The Captain and his mate, with Riley?" she asked, nodding over to Peter, Char, and Riley.

"Ok, but only they can live here," said Sam.

She nodded with a smile.

Alice looked angry and glared at Bella.

"Unless you want me to rip your eyeballs out of your head, I suggest you quit glaring at me," Bella growled, glaring back at Alice.

Alice huffed and looked away.

"I think I should talk to my family now, back at our house. But I'll come by the cabin later, and we can talk?" I asked Bella, handing Olivia back to her after kissing her on the head.

"Okay," she said. She smiled when I hugged her and kissed her temple.

Paul handed me a piece of paper with directions to the cabin and whispered in my ear, "Be good to her, please. She's an amazing girl who's been through hell." Then he took my vacated seat next to Bella.

I stood up with the Cullen's and started back to my truck. I turned around and waved at Bella one last time before getting in the back. She waved back and smiled before she took another bottle out of a bag and handed it and Olivia to Paul. He fed her while Bella finished eating her own food.

 ***X***

 **Jasper POV**

The ride back to the Cullen house was quiet. We pulled into the driveway and made our way into the house, settling around the living room to talk.

"So, I guess you're leaving us?" asked Esme angrily.

"In a way, yes. I may not have had sex with Bella but Olivia is my daughter and I will do what is right by her. I also feel a connection to Bella. I have since we saw her in the cafeteria. I don't know if we'll stay on the res or go somewhere else but wherever she and Olivia go, so do I," I said.

"She can stay here with Olivia," Esme suggested hopefully.

"She only trusts me, Peter, Char, and Riley. And the way you and Alice acted tonight didn't help her distrust for you at all. It only made it worse. There is no way she would want to stay here," I said.

Peter nodded in agreement.

"Ok, don't take this the wrong way Riley, I can understand her trusting Jas, Char, and Pete, but why Riley?" asked Rose.

"No clue," I said.

"So, just like that you're going to leave?" asked Esme.

"Not just like that. If we stay on the Res I'm sure I can get them to let you visit, _if_ you behave yourself," Esme opened her mouth like she was going to argue with me, "You know what I'm talking about Esme. But Alice, there is no way she will let you."

"I will always see you as family and I am grateful for everything you've done for me but I need this. So does she.".

"She's Jasper's true mate," Char blurted, then her hand flew up to her mouth. She didn't mean for that to come out.

"What?!" Alice growled.

"Alice, we both know that you and I were never meant to be," I said.

She sighed and nodded.

"You know I'll always love and care about you, Alice but only as a sister now," I said and went over to give a hug.

"I know," Alice said quietly. "Tell Bella I'm sorry."

"I will," I said as I sat back down.

"Char, Pete, Riley are you coming with me?" I asked.

They nodded, "Yes.".

"Will you call and let us know where you're going if you decide to move?" asked Esme.

"Yes, I will. But I think we may stay on the res since Maria is after Olivia and Bella. We'll have more security there." I said.

Just then my phone rang. I looked to see who it was but didn't recognize the number. I look up to see Peter rubbing his neck worriedly.

Finally, I answer my phone, "Hello?"

"Jasper? Twenty vampires just crossed the treaty line and are heading straight for the cabin. Bella said that they're newborns and that you know the most about them. We can hold them off but we need you here." a young voice said. All of my family looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm on my way," I said to the voice before I hung up.

I looked at my family, horrified, before bolting out the door and running at full speed to the reservation following Bella's scent. My whole family was following me. When we got to the cabin everyone was fighting. Even Bella. I didn't see Olivia anywhere and automatically started to worry.

Bella sees my worry, "She's hidden. She's okay." Bella exclaims, as a newborn lunges at her. She manages to sidestep the attempt.

Pete, Char, and I get to work on killing the newborns. Pete and I are both half watching Bella fight, and damn she's good. How did she get that good when she only just escaped?

I see her decapitate one newborn, only to have another jump onto her back and sink his teeth into her shoulder, causing her to shriek in pain as he sinks his teeth in further. She slowly sinks to the ground in immense pain as he continues to sink his teeth as far as he can. I finish off the newborn I'm fighting, and charge over to her, tearing the newborn off of her and throwing him to Pete who catches him and rips him apart.

I pulled Bella into my arms and was about to seal the bite when she stopped me, "We need to finish this first." She pushed me off, still in pain, but beyond angry and charged at another newborn.

My mating instinct has me wanting to grab her and take care of her injuries immediately but I know she's right; we need to finish what they started. We finally get down to only 6 newborns. I go to grab one but my hands get zapped.

I look to Bella and ask, "Why are you shielding this one?"

"You'll see," she said before sending a shockwave through the remaining 5 newborns, blowing them up.

With all of the newborns except one dead, she sinks to the ground and grabs her shoulder. I run over to her, and start to lap at the bite with my tongue to seal it.

"Bring Liv to me now," Bella said as she turns to me. "I guess it's true what they say."

There's a small smile on her face as a young Quileute boy brought Olivia out of the cabin and handed her to her mother who holds her close. "What is it they say?" I ask as I hug them both.

Bella gave me a small smile over our daughter's head, "That a good battle brings out the need to prove you and your loved ones are still alive."

"Aww...how sweet..." said the last newborn sarcastically.

Bella looked at him and growled. She handed Olivia to me and stomped over to the newborn. She stuck her hands out and sent electrical shocks at him, making him shriek in pain.

"I know Maria has had to come up with a new plan. What is it? What is she planning?" Bella asks him as she looks right into his eyes. He spits venom at her.

She hit him with another volt, making him screech.

"What is she planning?!" Bella growled again.

I walked over to her and placed Olivia back in her arms while looking at the newborn with a sadistic grin before sending him wave after wave of fear.

He cowered and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ah, I see you know who I am?" I said as I stalked him.

"Yes, Major," he said deferentially.

"Sugar, does that gift of yours work with one hand?" I asked Bella who nods her confirmation.

"Anytime he doesn't answer hit him with a volt?" I asked. She nodded with a grin and stood in front of him with a whimpering Olivia squirming in her arms.

I look at the mother of my child, "She's hungry," was her reply. Sam came out of the cabin with a bottle and handed it to her. Bella situated it so she was holding it with her shoulder and chin so she could keep one hand free for her gift.

"Good at multitasking I see," Peter said with a grin.

Bella laughed slightly, "You learn when you have a little one."

"Now, my mate asked what Maria's new plan is." I grin at the newborn, baring all my teeth, "and I suggest you answer. Or you could to deal with both of us, I suppose." I told the newborn.

Bella looked at me in shock when I called her my mate. I just smiled at her.

I turn back to the newborn as he finally begins to speak, "She doesn't just want those two anymore. She wants you too. You take your old role. The girls get to be pets unless they are needed in the field. She plans on raising the numbers in her army to get to you. She knows of the wolves." He says.

"Shit," Bella said and looked at the wolves.

"We'll need to raise our numbers." Pete murmured. I nodded.

I could see the wheels turning in Bella's head as she looked at the wolves. Then she smiled slightly and turned back to the newborn. I looked at her quizzically. She shook her head and mouthed 'later' as she glanced at the newborn. I nodded my head in understanding. She didn't want to say too much in front of the newborn.

"When is she coming?" Bella asked

"Can't your seer just tell you," he answers sarcastically.

I looked at Alice who was shaking her head at me.

Carlisle looked at Bella which made me do the same. "Oh!" Bella exclaimed. A look of concentration crossed her face. "Try again," She whispered.

I chuckled slightly, knowing that she had had her mental shield up, so Alice wouldn't have been able to see unless she lowered the shield.

Alice tried again and immediately had a vision. She smiled slightly when she came out of the trance, looked at Bella and gave her a thumbs up.

"Four months," Alice told me.

I grinned maniacally, "Alright, time to end him."

Just as I was about to rip his head off Bella told me to stop.

I looked at her quizzically, surprised she didn't want to destroy him right away.

"I want to have some fun with him first. He's one of the ones that raped me. Numerous times," she growled and glared at the newborn.

"You know you loved it," he smirked.

I was appalled at the thought of anyone harming another in such a way, but especially my mate; Bella looked repulsed.

"Baby, mind if I have some fun instead, and you can watch?" I ask her, looking into her eyes.

"You mean, I get to watch the Major work?" she asked with a slight smile.

I smirked and nodded.

"Go ahead. Char, can you watch Olivia in the cabin for me?" Bella asked.

Char smiled and took Olivia out of Bella's arms, "Of course, Bella." Bella smiled warmly at my friend.

"Don't let that woman touch her," Bella whispered low enough that only Char and I could hear her.

Char nodded and continued into the cabin.

Bella stepped back and watched intently as I started to torture the newborn. About halfway through I felt a spike in lust. I knew who it was coming from, my girl. Does she like to watch me torture? I guess I'll have to find out later.

 ***X***

A half-hour later the newborn was in pieces. I got Peter to light a fire so we could burn him. I walked back over to Bella who was still watching me intently and biting her lower lip.

"Take a walk with me? Char will watch Olivia," I asked her.

Bella nods and agrees. She took my hand and led me along the beach. After about 20 minutes we came to a log; she sat down and pulled me down next to her.

"So, feel like telling me what that lust I felt from you was about earlier? Do you like watching me torture?" I asked her with a grin.

She looked away, embarrassed.

"It's not really the torture. It was actually a few things, she started.

"Since you aren't wearing a shirt, I could see how your muscles moved. The way you move is amazing," she said dreamily.

I smirked at her.

"What else," I asked.

"You were in an aggressive, dominant role," she replied.

"You like that?" I asked curiously.

Her voice was very quiet as she answered, "Yes."

"Anything else?" I asked. If things were going to work out between us I needed to learn everything about my mate so I could please her and take care of her.

"You were taking care of your 'family,'" she said, putting air quotes around the word family.

"You are my family. At least I want you to be. You are my mate. Olivia is my daughter. I want to take care of you both. I want to be with you. I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours," I told her truthfully.

"I want that too..." she started.

"But?" I asked.

"But. While I have had sex, even though it was not consensual, I have never even had a boyfriend before. Or been kissed," She said, looking down shyly, completely embarrassed.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, shocked.

She nodded and bit her lower lip.

"Will you let me change that?" I whispered, cupping the back of her neck, slowly leaning closer to her lips.

She nodded and closed her eyes just as our lips met. She sighed happily and climbed onto my lap, straddling me, deepening the kiss. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance. We both moaned when our tongues met. After a few minutes, we broke apart, both of us panting. Our foreheads were resting on one another and we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow," was all she could manage to say.

I chuckled.

"You are now Isabella Marie Whitlock. And Olivia Lillian Whitlock. We need to get you new credentials anyway. We also need to get Olivia a birth certificate. I'll call Jenks later and have them get started on that," I told her which brought out a gorgeous smile.

"We need to talk about your family," she said.

"I know, I actually have a question," I told her.

She nodded to let me know that she was listening.

"I can understand why you trust, Peter, Char, and myself. And not that you can't trust him, but why do you trust Riley too?" I asked her.

She laughed. "I guess he doesn't remember me. Damnit, I was hoping I didn't have to break out the pictures..."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"From age 4 to 11 he and I were best friends. Then my evil mother took me away and I didn't get back to Forks until 8 months ago." She said.

"Ah. You do know that I am a Whitlock as are Peter, Charlotte, and Riley right? We're not Cullen's like the rest. I just wanted to clarify that."

"I was wondering about that. It's not that I won't like any of them eventually but it's hard to trust now. You know how it is," She said with a shrug and looked at me.

"Yes, I do," I agreed.

"Esme assuming she was Olivia's grandmother doesn't fly with me. I don't know her. She may be a mother figure to you, but I know damn well she is not your mother."

"I know. She does mean well but I know what you mean. I think the reason she's like this, is because right before she was turned, her infant child died. So kids are her thing," I told her.

She nodded, seeming to understand.

"I understand that, and maybe eventually I can trust her. But she really needs to learn her place. She can't make demands of me. Very few people can," she looked more than slightly proud of that fact. "The Major and one of my half-brothers and only because he's older than me and he's the Alpha," she said.

"So, you would let The Major make demands of you?" I asked with a smirk. Then the other person she said hit me.

"Wait, Half-brother? Alpha?" I asked.

"Yes, remember I said my father was a Quileute man with the wolf gene?" She asked. She continued when I nodded, "Sam, the Alpha, his father is my father. That fucker got around. Abusive asshole. Embry, one of the other wolves, is also our brother," she explained.

With her explanation, I realized, " That's why you're so tight with them, even though you're half vampire." She laughed, "Yeah."

"I'm the baby girl in the pack so be ready to be drilled, mate," She said with a sly smile.

"Damn," I sighed with mock irritation. She laughed.

"Speaking of the pack, Sam isn't too keen on the idea of the Cullen's on our land. They don't mind you, Char, Pete, and Riley. So, if you want to see the Cullen's we'll have to go to their house but Esme," Bella grimaced, "needs to behave herself. None of this, trying to get me and Olivia to move in there, or even hinting at it."

"Okay, that's fine. We'll let them know," I agreed.

"We should go, get our stuff from the Cullen house and get back to Olivia. Want me to stay with you and have the others get my stuff?" I asked her.

"Actually, would you mind leaving Riley, and getting his stuff? I want to talk with him."

"Sure," I shrugged and stood up; I took her hand and led her back to the cabin.

Everyone, including the wolves, was still there when we got there, "Riley, stay here with Bella and Olivia. We'll get your stuff from the house." I told him.

He gave me a weird look.

"Bella wants to talk to you," I explained.

"Okay." He said with a shrug and stepped up next to Bella.

"We'll be back," I whispered to Bella, pecking her on the lips.

The Cullen's, Pete, Char, and I all took off running back to the mansion, leaving Riley standing there with Bella.

 ***X***

 **Like it? Favorite it, Follow it, Comment on it!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Old Friends & Making Plans

****CHAPTER 2 – OLD FRIENDS & MAKING PLANS****

 **Mature readers 18+ only. This story has mentions of rape and abuse. You have been warned!**

 ***X***

 **Jasper POV**

An hour later Pete, Char, and I pulled up to the cabin and walked in the front door to find Riley and Bella sitting at a table with pictures in front of them, laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you have these. We need to get rid of them," Riley said, still laughing.

"No way, I'm keeping them. These are fond memories," Bella said as she waved a couple in front of his face.

Riley snatched the pictures from her and smirked evilly. Sam was sitting in a rocking chair off to the side, chuckling softly and holding a sleeping Olivia. Bella pouted at Riley, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Riley rolled his eyes and sighed and threw the pictures back on the table.

"I hate when you give me that pout, damn it!" he exclaimed.

Bella smirked and gathered up the pictures like she was raking in her winnings at Vegas, intending to put them away. I walked over to her and snatched them from her hands. Peter and Char looked over my shoulder while I looked through them.

I came to a picture of a 5-year-old Bella and a 6-year-old Riley taking a bath. Pete and I started chuckling.

"You guys suck," Riley groaned.

I chuckled and handed the pictures back to Bella. I picked her up out of her chair, sat down in it, and put her in my lap. She put the pictures back on the table and snuggled into me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Do you sleep?" Riley asked Bella.

"Yes. Even though I have vampire in me; since I have wolf and witch too. Both of those take energy," Bella said.

"Plus you have the little one, " Char added. Bella nodded.

"I'll take her at night, so you can sleep," I whisper to her and kiss her temple.

"Thank you," she said as she kissed my neck.

I smiled and tilted my head to give her better access to my neck. She smiled against my skin and nipped; I growled playfully.

"Hey, none of that while I'm here," Sam chuckled.

Bella snickered "Get used to it, big brother. If I have to see you and Emily going at it in the pack mind...," she trailed off.

Sam groaned, "Oh god."

Paul came out of one of the bedrooms and laughed at Sam, "Going to suck for him; seeing his baby sister do a vampire," Paul said mockingly.

I looked at Bella quizzically.

"The pack share a mind when in wolf form. I'm a member of the pack. Every thought is shared when we're in wolf form. So, if I was thinking about something you and I did they would all see it." she explained.

"I'm not shy," I said with a shrug.

"Good thing, Bella's mind tends to wander," Paul snickered.

"Shut it." Bella glared at him.

I smirked, "Wanders to what?"

"Nothing!" Bella said a little too quickly.

"When she phased after you went to pack she started thinking about..." Paul didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying because Bella pounced on him, knocking them both to the floor and covering his mouth with her hand.

"I said shut up you!" She growled.

Sam shook his head and laughed.

"She started thinking about a piece of your past that she saw. You in the shower." Sam finished with a smirk.

Bella glared at him. Paul, Riley, and Peter snickered; I just smirked and shrugged my shoulders

"Just you wait until I talk to Emily," Bella threatened.

Sam's eyes went wide, "You wouldn't," he said

Bella nodded as she got off the floor. I offered her my hand; when she took it I pulled her back down onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"Sam, you're a dumbass. See, I have nothing to lose so I should've said it," Paul said, laughing.

"What is she going to tell Emily?" Char asked curiously.

"Basically, Sam will be cut off for a while," Paul said, sounding like he would thoroughly enjoy what would happen if Bella were to follow through with her threat.

"Oh shit, that's evil," she said and looked at Bella.

Bella smirked, "There are two things a woman can take away from their wolf: cooking and sex"

"That's mean," I said to her.

"No, it's not. If they act stupid, they deserve it," she said.

Char nodded in agreement, and high-fived Bella, both women giggled.

"He was just telling me that you fantasize about me," I said with a grin.

Bella looked down, embarrassed. She would have blushed if she could, "Who wouldn't," she mumbled. I know I had a pleased look on my face if the mock glare she sent me had anything to say about it.

"Okay, so, before I have to leave, what was your idea earlier, Bella? When that newborn said that Maria knows about us wolves?" Sam finally asked.

"Well, why don't we call the Makah reservation? And that other one that Paul told me about? I can't remember the name right now," she asked.

Paul nodded, "It would give us more wolves. More bodies."

"We have eleven wolves here, including me. I can fight in either form. Makah has...eight? I think that's what Jose told me when I phased last. And I'm not sure about the other one," Bella said and looked to Paul for the answer.

"Echati has seven, so that's 26 wolves altogether. Plus all of you guys, which is ten. So, 36 so far," Paul continued Bella's thought.

"Nice number. We can call the squad too, which will add 4 more. So, forty. I know Carlisle has friends. And I have other people I can call on as well.

"I can also train everyone; newborns are different from the seasoned vampires. Some of their own human blood lingers in their system for about a year after they are first turned, this makes them stronger when it comes to physical strength. But they are still not in their right mind. They are easily distracted, impulsive, and erratic. Their emotions are all over the place," I offered.

"Yeah, we found that out today, so training would be great," Sam agreed.

I nodded and looked at Bella only to see her yawn and lay her head on my shoulder. When I looked at the clock I was surprised to see that it was midnight.

Sam stood and handed Olivia to Bella, "I should get home. I'll stop by tomorrow and we can start planning?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is fine," I agreed.

Sam gave Bella a hug and kiss on the cheek. So did Paul. We all said our goodbyes and they left for the night.

"Bella, why don't you go to bed; I'll watch her," I said.

"No, you go with Bella. I'll stay with Olivia. I want to get to know my niece anyway," Riley said and took Olivia from her mother.

Bella looked at him gratefully. He smiled at her knowingly and nodded. She stood up from my lap, kissed him on the cheek, then took my hand and tugged on it lightly. I stood up and started walking down the hall with her.

"Goodnight everyone," she called out.

"Night," They called back.

 ***X***

 **Jasper POV**

As I held Bella close to me while she slept peacefully, I thought about the past day while I ran my fingers through her hair. She looked so peaceful, lying there with her head on my chest, her arm slung across my stomach and her leg across my legs

My mind boggled at the thought that I had a daughter with a girl I hadn't even had sex with, a girl I barely even knew. And I'm a vampire. I didn't even know we could impregnate humans. I was extremely happy that I had Bella and Olivia, though. It had only been a few hours but I wouldn't give them up for anything.

Maria kidnapped this poor girl to use her as bait to get to me. She thought I knew Bella? When she realized her plan wouldn't work she inserted my sperm into Bella. What the fuck? Where the hell did she get my sperm? When I get my hands on that bitch I will kill her. She will never get her hands on my girls again.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bella began to stir. I looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mornin' beautiful," I whispered to her.

She tilted her head up and cracked one eye open to look at me with a slight smile. She looked so cute that I had to chuckle and kissed her on the nose.

She smiled and kissed my chest then she slowly sat up.

"I'm going to jump in the shower," she said while stretching.

"Ok, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked as I got out of bed and switched my pajama pants for a pair of jeans.

I turned around to see Bella staring at my naked body with her mouth open a little. I grinned, "Like what you see darlin'?" I pulled my jeans on and did them up before grabbing a wife beater to put on.

She nodded then snapped out of it.

"You remember how to cook?" She asked with a slight smile.

"I do," I smiled back.

"Eggs, bacon and toast then please," she said as she stood up to go get her shower. "Charlotte, can you bathe Olivia, please?" Bella asked in a normal voice, knowing Char would hear her.

"Sure, sweetheart," she said.

"Thank you," Bella said as she shut the bathroom door.

I put my boots on and went to the kitchen where I started the coffee and got started on Bella's breakfast.

Riley and Peter came into the room and leaned against the counter, "So, what's on the agenda for today?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged, "we'll have to ask Bella." Charlotte came in holding a freshly washed and wiggling Olivia, who was wearing only a diaper. She had grown quite a bit in just the last few hours, now she was able to sit up on her own.

"Olivia has no clean clothes," Char said, incensed, "and the ones I was able to find were in the hamper and quite obviously dirty. She only had a couple outfits. We need to go shopping." Char sounded like she was very much looking forward to shopping for something none of us ever thought was possible: baby clothes.

I leaned over and kissed Olivia on the forehead and smiled when she giggled. I smiled and went back to cooking.

"Yeah, Emily borrowed some clothes from her sister for us. She said she was going to start a little clothing drive within the res to see if anyone could donate any baby stuff since I don't have anything.

Sam bought her some bottles, diapers, and wipes yesterday; he said he would do more when he got paid again but I don't want to mooch off my brother," Bella said as she came into the kitchen wearing light denim colored skinny jeans, a white spaghetti strap tank that was long enough to reach her upper thighs and black knee-high, high-heeled boots. Her long wavy brown hair was hanging down over her shoulders.

I leaned over and pecked her on the lips, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." She blushed a little at the compliment.

"Well, why don't we go shopping today then, Bella?" Char asked, glancing at me for permission.

"Yeah babe, you should." I reached into my back pocket to grab my wallet and pulled out a credit card. "Here take my card. Get whatever you need for you and Liv. Like I said yesterday, I AM going to take care of you both now. I became wealthy when I was with Maria so you're not going to break me, trust me."

She took the card hesitantly. "Are you sure?" She asked, unsurely.

"Positive," I said, looking her in the eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and held her before I turned and plated Bella's breakfast and set it on the table for her.

"I'm going to call my lawyer today and get new documents for you and Olivia. I'll have him draw you up a black credit card on my accounts too." I said as I led her to the table and kissed her before I pulled her chair out for her.

"Ok, maybe. If it's ok with you, Char, we can invite the other girls in your family?" Bella asked hesitantly.

We all looked at her in shock.

"Look, I already like Rosalie. Alice, I know why she acted the way she did. So, she and I need to have a talk about it. I know she is a nice person, we just had a rocky start. And Esme, well, I need to have a talk with her as well. I want them to be in Olivia's life because they are your family Jasper. If you trust them, then I can too right?" She said.

"You can. You just have to set boundaries with Esme at first," I clarified.

"That's fine with me, Bella. We can invite them. They can help us actually because both of you both need a lot of stuff. You don't have much for furniture here either. While us full vampires don't need it, you and Olivia do. They can help pick stuff out, and we could use more cars to help bring stuff home," Charlotte said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I think we should take them with us, and maybe take the wolves' mates with us too. Then all the guys can plan for all this shit that's about to go down with Maria. And if need be, once they have a plan set, I can just project the memory to whoever else needs it so they learn the plan," Bella agreed.

I nodded my head, "That works."

Bella slipped the credit card into the back pocket of her jeans and sat down at the table and immediately dug in.

"Did Olivia eat yet?" Bella asked between bites.

"Yes, she did. We have been alternating blood and formula. Is that ok? We didn't know," Riley confirmed.

"That's perfect. That's what I do. I need to get her some more blood. Yesterday Leah convinced her mom to give us some bagged blood from the clinic but we can't keep doing that."

I smiled, "Carlisle can order it whenever we need it. And in bulk. I'll let him know today." Bella nodded to let me know she heard what I said.

"Riley is going to go out tonight to get a little to last us until that shipment comes in. We will need more for tomorrow," Charlotte told us.

"Are you and Olivia going to say on the human diet?" I asked.

She swallowed some food and nodded, "Yeah, we kind of have to. As you know, drinking from an animal makes a full vampire, at least, a tiny bit weak and I can't afford to be weak right now."

We all nodded.

"Since we are only half we are slightly weaker than regular vampires. However, the wolf in us makes up for that lost strength. Couple that with us being witches and our skills and that makes us an even match for any vampire. Animal blood makes the vampire side of us too weak. So, we need the human blood. Make sense?" Bella asked.

"It does. And that's fine. I was thinking about switching back anyway. My gift drains me at times. And while animal blood is ok. I don't ever get back my full energy," I told her.

 ***X***

 **Bella POV**

"When do you need to hunt next?" I asked Jasper.

"I probably should tomorrow. Especially if the wolves' mates are going to be around a lot," he replied, taking Olivia from Charlotte and sitting in the chair next to me. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. He hugged her close and smiled.

"Maybe I can get Emily to watch her for a bit tomorrow night so we could all go hunting together?" I asked hopefully, looking around at Jasper and the others.

"We could do that," they all agreed.

"I will just drain a human or two tonight for Olivia. I won't feed until tomorrow," said Riley.

I nodded at him, "Thank you for doing that," I said to him.

He walked over and kissed me on the top of the head, "Anytime hon."

I finished my food and took my plate to the sink; I cleaned it and set it on the rack to dry.

"Jasper, can I use your phone for a minute?" I asked, turning around to look at him.

"Yeah, you don't have one do you?" he asked while pulling his cell phone out and handing it to me while I pulled a piece of paper with Sam's number on it out of my pocket.

"No. I don't." I said, dialing Sam's number and putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro. It's Bella. Listen, Char and I are going shopping a little later. I want to kidnap Emily, Kim, and Leah for the day to go with me. Is that alright?" I asked.

"Of course. But where'd you get the money?"

"I gave her my credit card. I'll be taking care of her from now on." Jasper said, knowing Sam would hear him.

"Oh ok. That's cool. The girls will be ready. When do you want to go?"

"About an hour and a half. I have to wash the clothes Emily gave me yesterday for Olivia. She is in a diaper right now." I laughed a little.

"Alright. That's fine. What is going on with us guys today?"

"Put it on speaker phone babe," Jasper said to me.

I did as he asked and laid the phone on the table.

"I figure that we can get together and start on a plan while the girls are out. I think Bella wants to surprise the Cullen women by inviting them too. And we also need the Cullen men with us to help plan. So, we need somewhere to do this, but not out in the open." Jasper said.

"What about the Cullen house? If they have a basement, it would be better," Paul chimed in.

"Yeah, that could work. I'll give them a call, then call you back," Jasper said.

"That's fine," Sam agreed.

"Alright. I'll talk to ya in a bit then," Jasper said as he reached for his phone.

"Bye boys, love ya," I said.

"See ya, Jasper. Bye Bella, love you too," They said in unison and hung up.

 ***X***

 **Riley POV**

When the conversation was over Bella walked off down the hallway to Olivia's room to get her clothes to the wash. Jasper picked up his phone and dialed Carlisle.

"Hello, son. Is everything alright?" Carlisle answered.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We were just making plans for today, and I needed to call you." Jasper said.

He put the phone on speaker and laid it in the middle of the table. Bella walked back over to the table and sat down next to Jasper.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," Bella said.

"Hello Bella, and please call me Carlisle, dear," he replied.

"So, listen dad: Char, Bella, Olivia, and the pack sisters are all going shopping for the day in about an hour and a half. The guys and I, along with the pack, were going to start making a plan to deal with Maria. We already have a partial idea but of course, if you guys are choosing to help, you need to be there," Jasper informed them.

"Okay, should we meet at the treaty line?" Esme asked.

"Actually Esme, if you girls want to I would like you, Alice, and Rose to come shopping with us." Bella blurted.

It was silent on the other end. I think they were shocked.

"You really want us to go?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Yes. You are Jasper's family.

"We do have some things we need to talk about though. You need to understand why I acted like I did yesterday, Esme. And Alice and I have things to talk about. I would like all of you to be in Olivia's life but you do need to be patient with me. This is something we can talk about later though. Will you come?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Of course we'll go. Should we come to your cabin?" Esme asked, still sounding surprised.

"Actually, after talking with the pack we were wondering if we could plan at your house. If so then all the women can just come with us then they can just leave from there.

"Bella, Char, and Olivia will be taking my truck. I assume the pack sisters will be in Sam's Suburban. I suppose the three of you will probably be in the Porsche. Bella needs a lot of stuff for the cabin, Olivia, and herself."

"That's fine. We can do that," Carlisle agreed.

"I can let Bella use one of my credit cards to get her started," he offered.

"Actually, Carlisle, she has my credit card. I would like the girls, Esme especially. to respect Bella if she says no to them buying everything. I am her mate and Olivia's father, I will be taking care of her financially. Buying Olivia a couple outfits or toys is fine but don't go overboard. Bella was hesitant to take my credit card as it was. Don't push her, please," Jasper warned.

"We promise," the Esme, Rose, and Alice said in unison.

"Alright. We'll be over in a bit. Pete and I have an errand to run real quick while Olivia's clothes are being washed so, I'll talk to you later," Jasper concluded.

Bella looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head and smiled. She looked at him warily.

"It's a surprise," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit," Carlisle said and hung up.

"Okay, Riley, stay here with the girls, please. We'll be back shortly," Jasper said, setting Olivia in Bella's lap. He kissed Olivia on the head then kissed Bella on the lips; she deepened the kiss a little. When he pulled away she whimpered. He just smirked at her.

He and Peter walked out the door and shut it behind them.

 ***X***

 **Like it? Favorite it, Follow it, Comment on it!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Shopping, Boundaries, Spies

****CHAPTER 3: SHOPPING, BOUNDARIES, & SPIES****

 **Mature readers 18+ only. This story has mentions of rape and abuse. You have been warned!**

 ***X***

 **Bella POV**

I was sitting in the rocking chair in the living room; Charlotte had pulled over a dining room chair to sit next to me. We watched happily and laughed as Riley played with Olivia on the floor, she was now dressed and ready to go shopping.

You could see that she adored her Uncle Riley. I was so happy to have him back in my life. I had missed him so much. I wrote letters to him numerous times but I never got anything back. I won't mention that to him, though, I don't want him to feel bad.

He looked up at me and saw me watching him. He smiled just as I did.

Jasper and Peter walked through the door, Peter went straight to Charlotte. Jasper smiled at the interaction between Riley and Olivia as he bent down and kissed her on the head, then walked over to me. He picked me up out of the rocking chair, sat down in it, and put me on his lap and kissed me.

"I got you some things," he smiled at me.

"Things? Plural?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mhm," he said as he pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"First, I bought you a phone. You need one. My number, along with Riley's, Peter's, and Char's are programmed in. So are all of the Cullen's, just in case, and all of the pack and their mates." He said as he handed me the phone.

"How did you get all of the pack's numbers?" I asked him curiously.

"I stopped by Sam's on our way back and got them." He smiled, proud of himself. I just smiled at him and shook my head.

"Thank you," I said then kissed his jaw.

"Do the next one!" Peter said excitedly.

I laughed at him and looked at Jasper expectantly.

He smiled and took two small wooden hand-carved jewelry boxes out of a bag and handed them both to me.

"Every Whitlock wears the Whitlock crest. I do expect you and my daughter to wear it as well. Peter crafts jewelry and I carve wood. He made these pieces, I made the boxes." He and Peter grinned, proud of themselves.

"The boxes are beautiful," I smiled at him.

My hand gently ran along the carvings on one of the boxes. The name Olivia had been carved into the top, along with lilies and vines around the name. The other one had my name, but with roses and vines around the name.

I opened the one that said Olivia first. Inside was a small white gold chain with the Whitlock crest pendant hanging from it. It was small enough for a baby to wear without it falling off.

Riley brought Olivia over and held her up for me.

"Would you do the honors, daddy?" I smiled at Jasper.

He smiled back and took the necklace from me. I brought Olivia into my lap as Peter took the other box from me and Jasper reached around me and fastened the necklace around Olivia's neck. She automatically took it in her hands and began playing with it.

"It will never break, even with her playing with it," Peter said.

"Thank you, Peter," I smiled at him.

Riley took Olivia back so I could open my box: Peter had laid it back in my lap. I opened it and found a black velvet choker inside with the Whitlock crest on a pendant dangling from it.

"I love it," I gasped.

I picked it up to looked at it more closely.

"You are good," I complimented Peter.

He smirked, "I know."

I handed it to Jasper and smiled. He took it and fastened it around my neck, softly kissing the back of my neck afterward.

"Thank you so much, both of you," I said with tears in my eyes.

Peter leaned over and hugged me followed by Char then Riley came up and kissed me on the head.

"Alright," I sighed, "let's head over to Sam's and get everyone together, then get to the Cullen's," I said as I walked over and picked Olivia up.

 ***X***

"Okay, now that the household stuff is done. And shopping for Bella is done, it's time to spoil the baby girl!" Emily squealed excitedly.

I chuckled and shook my head at my sister-in-law. Leah and I were the only two women in the group who didn't like shopping. Now that they were onto the baby stuff I hoped the Cullen women would remember what they promised Jasper.

While we had been shopping for my stuff I pulled Alice into a dressing room with me so I could talk to her while I tried on clothes. I truly wanted Jasper to keep his family; I didn't want any drama between the Cullen's and me. I couldn't help but smile as I thought back to that talk.

 _(Flashback)_

 _As Alice went to push me into a dressing room with my arms full of clothes I reached out, grabbed her arm and dragged her in there with me. She let out a yelp of surprise at being jerked into the dressing room. Leah chuckled while the others looked up, surprised._

 _Once I let go of her arm and let the clothes drop onto the bench, I looked at her. She had her hands on her hips and was looking at me._

" _Now what was that for?" She asked, sounding slightly miffed._

" _I'm surprised the seer doesn't know," I said with a playful smile._

 _Alice glared at me playfully._

" _I don't know whether to be scared or not that you know how to get around my visions," she said with a thoughtful look._

 _I just smiled at her._

 _I started trying on different clothes as Alice took a seat on the empty part of the bench next to all the clothes._

" _So, what's up?" She asked._

" _Alice, I know this may not be what you want to answer but do you still love Jasper?" I asked her._

 _She sighed. "Of course I still love Jasper. I always will. We were together and married for 45 years. He will always have a special place in my heart. He will always be my best friend. But, if you are asking if I'm IN LOVE with him then the answer is no._

" _The reason I was glaring at you at the bonfire is that I am protective of him. And you are tight with the wolves; they are a vampire's natural enemy. I do understand now why you are so close to them, and you being both vampire and wolf, makes things different. Knowing you two are true soulmates makes me feel better knowing that you will be good to him. And you gave him something I never could. A beautiful child. From the little bit of time, I have spent with you today I do like you. I want to be friends with you, someday sisters and best friends. I hope you want that too someday. I am sorry for my past behavior towards you," she said with a small smile._

 _I could feel the sincerity in her words. I dropped the top I was about to try on, leaving me in jeans and a bra, and I hugged her tight._

" _Of course, I want that. Just bear with me. There will be times, because of my past, that it will be harder for me to trust people," I whispered._

" _I understand," she said hugging me back._

 _(End Flashback)_

"Isabella?!" I heard someone yell and slap me in the face.

"What the...fudge?!" I asked, irritated, and rubbed my cheek.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. What the heck were you thinking about?" asked Leah.

"I was thinking about the talk I had with Alice earlier. Sorry." I mumbled.

Alice just smiled at me.

"Oh, well, we have three carts full of stuff for the baby. The Cullen women have one full cart of their own for her but Esme keeps wanting to buy more" Emily said, a little exasperated.

"Esme, I think four carts full is enough. No more please." I said.

"But Isabella, she's going to need more. She's a growing girl. And she grows fast," Esme tried to argue with me.

"Then we will go shopping again when we need to. We are not going to stockpile, I said no more," I said with more force. Esme really needed to learn her place when it came to my daughter.

Esme huffed and glared at me. I glared right back at her. If she thought she was going to intimidate me she had another thing coming. I've seen things much worse than this goody-goody grandmother wannabe.

"She is MY daughter and I said no. Jasper told you earlier that you could buy her A FEW things. You promised you wouldn't go overboard. You have a full cart of stuff for her. That is enough. I want you to be in her life as well as Jasper's and mine. But you WILL go by MY rules for MY daughter. Is that clear?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She huffed at me again. "I guess it has to be," She grumbled.

Rosalie walked over and handed Olivia back to me, knowing it would calm me down.

"We're sorry about her, Bella. She will have to get used to it whether she likes it or not. We did try to stop her before the cart was full," Rosalie said, Alice, nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, both. I don't mind you buying her things. But there is no point in stockpiling. Most of it she may wear or use one time, then it gets donated, because of how fast she grows, you know?" I said to the two girls. All of them nodded in agreement, except for Esme.

"Let's check out and head home," said Charlotte and pushed a cart over to the cashier.

 ***X***

 **Charlotte POV**

Once we were checked out and got outside. Bella was holding Olivia, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder while we loaded the last of the stuff into the cars. Bella suddenly stiffened and held Olivia tighter to her. Bella's eyes began scanning the surrounding area, looking for a threat. Leah and I were at her side in an instant. The rest of them came closer, wondering what was going on.

"What is it Bells?" I asked.

"All day I've felt like we were being watched but I kept brushing it off but now it's worse like they are REALLY close by," she whispered as her eyes continued to scan around us. Leah, Rose, Alice, Esme, and I started looking around until Leah growled. All of us looked to see where she was looking; there we saw two male vampires watching us. They both had smirks on their faces: It didn't look like they were planning on letting us go home without a fight.

Bella handed Olivia over to me. I looked at her to see what she was going to do. She never took her eyes off of the men as she started giving out orders.

"Rose, ride in the truck with Char and Olivia, and call Jasper on the way, let him know what's going on. Alice, ride with the imprints. Esme, take the Porsche. Leah, you're with me, we run and take them out. I don't want any info getting back to that bitch. She has enough on us. We phase and fight together." Leah nodded and emptied her pockets, knowing she was about to shred her clothes, throwing her phone, credit card and ID into the car.

"Bella, are you sure about this? Jasper would kill us if something happened to you." I asked, frantically.

"I'm sure. Keep Olivia safe. Get her to Jasper. Leah and I will be right behind you." She said.

She still hadn't taken her eyes off the two men who were still watching her.

You could tell the other women didn't like it any more than I did but Bella was in protective mama wolf mode. We were not going to disobey her. Knowing that Bella was going to phase, Rose dug into Bella's pockets and took her phone and Jasper's credit card. I took Bella's Whitlock crest from around her neck so it wouldn't get destroyed. _He might have to rethink Bella's Whitlock crest_ I think _._ If she phases out of anger she could destroy the choker. Maybe a tattoo or branding if Jasper will allow it. She already has one tattoo: The same one all the wolves have.

"Go," Bella commanded as the two men sped off. They knew they had a slim chance at making it back to Maria since there's no doubt that they heard Bella say that she didn't want Maria to have any more information. Leah and Bella darted off toward the woods, chasing after them at full speed.

We all scurried into the cars and took off. We were all breaking the speed laws but at that moment we didn't really care. Rose finished buckling Olivia into her car seat as I was already driving back home at top speeds. She took out her phone and dialed Jasper.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" he answered.

"Jasper, we're on our way back," she rushed to reply. "Bella thinks that two vampires followed us most of the day. She ordered us to get Olivia back to you at Emily's house. She and Leah took off after the vampires. She didn't want Maria to have any more information than she already has. They are going to try to take the two vampires out. She said they'd be right behind us," Rose babbled out quickly.

"Fuck!" Jasper growled. We could hear more growls from those he was with.

"We don't know if there were anymore. I didn't sense any others but I think everyone needs to be outside and on alert when we get there. Rose, Olivia, and I are in the truck, Alice is with all the imprints in the suburban, and Esme is in the Porsche," I said.

"Okay," he sighed. "We're heading to Emily's now; the wolves have phased," Jasper said as he hung up. We had heard a nearly constant growl from the moment he heard that Bella was in trouble. He sounded both angry and worried for his mate.

 ***X***

As all three vehicles pulled up to Emily's house Jasper darted to Rose's side of the truck, wanting his daughter. Rose already had her out of her car seat so when Jasper flung the door open, almost ripping it off its hinges, Rose handed Olivia to her father without a word.

"Sam," Jasper barked.

The big black wolf turned his head to look at him.

"Can you see Leah and Bella in the pack mind?" he demanded.

The wolf nodded.

"Are they alright?" he asked worriedly.

The wolf nodded again.

A few minutes passed before we sensed them coming back. Leah and Bella both loped out of the trees with a little bounce in their step. They each had a vampire head hanging by its hair from their mouths; They both dropped them at Jasper's feet.

"Aww...you brought me gifts...Although you really shouldn't have," Jasper said with a chuckle as he looked at both wolves who were sitting in front of him.

Peter and Riley both chuckled at the she-wolves.

Emily came out of the house and tossed a sundress in front of each she-wolf. They both phased back, along with all of the other wolves, and got dressed. Modesty was something none of them could worry about, everyone knew that.

Paul sped over to Jasper's side and looked at Jasper pleadingly. Jasper nodded and handed Olivia over to him.

The Cullen's watched Paul, wondering why he was acting like that with Olivia.

"I guess we should tell them," Bella said.

"I suppose you're right," Jasper agreed.

All of the wolves and the Whitlock's knew why Paul was acting the way he was about Olivia. The wolves know from the pack mind, and the Whitlock's had heard Jasper and Bella talking about it as they laid in bed the night before.

"Olivia is Paul's imprint..." Bella started, only to be interrupted by Esme's growl.

"You are sick! Having romantic feelings for a baby! You monster!" Esme growled as she lunged at Paul.

Bella and Jasper shot in front of Paul and Olivia protectively. but Jasper stayed slightly behind Bella, knowing that her instincts as both a wolf and a mother would have her ripping him to shreds if he got in her way.

"Woman! We have already been through this once today! Olivia is MY daughter! If anyone has a right to be angry it's me and Jasper! NOT YOU! And Jasper and I couldn't be happier about this! You don't know the first thing about imprinting, back the fuck off NOW!" Bella roared in Esme's face.

Esme looked shocked and took a step back.

"Paul does not feel anything romantic for my daughter at all. When a wolf imprints on someone, that wolf will be anything their imprint needs. A friend, a brother, a lover, even a babysitter. Paul's feelings for my daughter right now are that of a best friend. I can sleep at night, knowing that if anything were to ever happen to me and Jasper my daughter would be loved, cared for, and protected for LIFE. Not only by her own wolf but by the entire pack and the rest of the imprints. She IS a pack sister and will always be cared for. " The wolves and other imprints murmured in agreement with what Bella had said.

"Now, I told you once, and I will tell you again Esme. Olivia is MY daughter. Which means MY rules when it comes to MY daughter. The only person who can go against my rules if it's needed is Jasper since he's her father. I have had more than my fair share of your bullshit today Esme. I think you need to go home." Bella quieted down from her rant but didn't move from her spot in front of Paul and her daughter.

Jasper was seriously wondering what had happened at the mall. He would have to ask them about it later and get both sides of the story. But he had a feeling Esme over-stepped her boundaries.

"Carlisle, I think it's best you take Esme home for now. And one of the others can drive the Porsche home later after it's unloaded," Jasper said quietly, stepping around Bella.

As Bella turned her back on Esme to tend to a whimpering Olivia she allowed Paul to help calm her down by holding her close to him. He also wrapped an arm around Bella to help her calm as well.

"I think you are right son," Carlisle said with a sigh.

"I'll find out Esme's side of the story and call you tonight," Carlisle added, whispering into Jasper's ear. Jasper nodded and turned back to his mate and daughter, who had both calmed down.

"She's getting hungry. We should get back to the cabin and get everything unloaded while she eats," said Bella.

"Alright, let's round everyone up and get going then."Jasper caught everyone's attention, "Everyone who wants to help with all of the unloading, let's head to the cabin and get to work!" Some people jumped into the loaded vehicles while others decided to run there on foot.

Once they got there, Bella went inside with Olivia and got a bottle of blood ready for her.

"Alice, would you like to feed her?" Bella asked in a normal voice, knowing Alice would hear.

Alice flew through the front door, coming to a stop in front of Bella with wide eyes. "Really?!" she asked excitedly.

"Really." Bella smiled at her.

Alice nodded her head excitedly and sat down in the rocking chair. Bella got her set up with the feeding then headed outside to help unload their purchases.

"That was a really nice thing you did, darlin'." Jasper smiled at his mate. "I take it your talk with her went well?" He asked.

"It did." Bella smiled. "She and I will be okay," she added. Then explained what they had talked about. Jasper smiled, happy that his best friend and his mate were getting along.

He really needed to know what happened between Esme and Bella, though, so he could figure out how to fix it.

He asked her about the mall and why she got so angry after the fact. She told him everything; how she had spaced out while they were shopping for Olivia. Then when she came back to reality and found one full cart had been picked out by the Cullen's, mostly by Esme. How the girls all said they tried to stop her from going overboard, including Rose and Alice. How Esme and Bella had argued.

Jasper sighed. Well, at least, two of the three Cullen women were respecting their boundaries. He hugged Bella close to him: he could feel her exhaustion from the day but he wanted to hear what at least one of the others had to say before he did anything rash. He kissed Bella on the top of the head then set off to talk to Charlotte while Bella gathered up more shopping bags from the Porsche to take inside.

"Alright Char, tell me what happened today between Esme and Bella and then the situation with the two vampires," Jasper said with a sigh as he came to a stop in front of Charlotte and Peter.

Charlotte told him the same basic story that Bella had about the argument, only adding that Esme had argued with her, Rose and Alice, and even Leah about it. Then she went on to tell him what had happened with the two vampires until she and Rose got in the car to drive home.

Jasper zipped back over to Bella who was grabbing another load of bags to take in. He took the bags from her and put them back down, grabbed her up bridal style and walked into the house.

"Let's get you into a bath and get you relaxed. You're exhausted, I can feel it," he whispered to her. She nodded into his shoulder.

So, while the two of them were taking a bath, Alice was playing with Olivia, getting to know her new little niece. And everyone else was unloading all of the stuff from the shopping trip.

 ***X***

 **Maria's POV**

 _That ungrateful little bitch! How dare she run from me!_ Maria thought as she threw a chair out the window in anger. _Oh, I will get you back, along with my Major and the little brat._

I turned around to see one of my minions standing in the doorway, waiting to speak with me.

"Yes, what do you want Johnny?" I asked, rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mistress, but Rico and Andrew haven't come back from their mission yet. They've been gone for too long," Johnny said haltingly, afraid of my reaction.

"That means they were caught and killed." I huffed. "If only my Major was here. HE knew how to train newborns the correct way, they wouldn't have gotten caught then!" I growled out.

"Fine, Fine…Send Macy, Troy, and Duncan this time: We need information," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose to try to calm down, however, it was not helping.

Jonny nodded and turned to leave.

"They better not get caught this time!" I shouted out the door before slamming it shut.

I walked over and plopped down onto my chair behind my desk, slouching a bit, mumbling "Stupid, intolerable morons. I miss the Major."

I picked up my cell phone to look at the last few texts I got from Rico while they were trailing that little bitch.

 _Mistress, It seems The Major and Isabella are true mates. – Rico_

 _Also, One of the wolves is mated to the child. Disgusting… - Rico_

 _The mother figure of the vampire clan seems to have issues with Isabella. – Rico_

I sat there for a long time, pondering the last texts that I got from Rico…..

 ***X***

 **Esme POV**

I sat in the passenger seat of Carlisle's Mercedes as he drove us home. I could tell he was upset with me, as he was not saying anything to me on the way home.

But I did nothing wrong! I thought. Is it so wrong to want the best for my children and their children? We didn't even know vampires could get humans pregnant. Olivia is a miracle, why shouldn't we give her everything she wants? It's not fair! I should be allowed to as her grandmother!

We pulled up into our driveway, and I got out of the car, slamming the door shut and stomping into the house. Carlisle followed me inside.

I was halfway upstairs when he finally decided to talk to me.

"Esme, get back down here now. We are going to have a talk" He commanded.

I huffed and walked back down the stairs, sitting on the couch, looking at him expectantly.

"Tell me what happened today. I want your side of the story." He said, sitting on the couch next to me.

"Well, it was great at first, Isabella seemed to be warming up to me some. As we were buying things for the cabin, she kept asking for my opinion. I guess Jasper had told her about my experience with interior design. We bought all this stuff for her and the cabin, but when we got to Olivia's stuff. Suddenly we weren't allowed to buy anything. She's just spoiled, and wants it all for herself." I told him.

Carlisle sat there for several moments, taking in everything I had said before he spoke. "Ok, Esme, Jasper had asked you a favor before we all left, do you remember what that was?" he asked.

I sighed and answered "Yes, he asked us not to buy too much stuff and not to go too far. Not to pressure Isabella about letting us buy everything."

"And you promised him, did you not?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

I huffed slightly, why wasn't he taking my side?

"Yes.." I said, looking away from.

"Then why didn't you keep that promise?" he asked.

"Because Olivia needed things! Like I told Isabella, Olivia is a growing girl and needs stuff!" I shouted.

"And there's a reason you all couldn't go shopping again at a later date when she needs more? Bella was trying to let Jasper keep this family. She doesn't trust easily and for good reason. You broke that trust today, not only for her but for Jasper a little as well. You promised him something and you broke that promise. Now you get to live with that while the rest of us get a chance to know that little girl and Jasper's mate. You get to work extra hard to get back into their good graces." He said before getting up and starting to walk away.

I looked at my phone to see I had a text message from an unknown number.

 _Call me, when you're alone or I'll kill Edward_

Ohh no!…I could not let that happen. As my husband walked away from me up to his study, I went to my own study, which was also soundproof like his, and made the call.

 ***X***

 **Like it? Favorite it, Follow it, Comment on it!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Training & More Spies

****CHAPTER 4: TRAINING & MORE SPIES****

 **Mature readers 18+ only. This story has mentions of rape and abuse. You have been warned!**

 ***X***

 **Bella POV**

It had been a few weeks since I yelled at Esme. I didn't see her for about a week, then she started coming around again, but she was a little too nice. It made me a little uncomfortable, but Jasper told me that she was trying to make up for what she had done, so, I decided that I would try, for him.

The vampires had been making calls and running to different states to hunt down their contacts for help. Some of them refused to get in the middle of a war. Of course, I couldn't blame them, really. I would fight for my friends and family, though.

The Denali's: Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Irina decided to help us.

We also had Carlisle's friends-Garrett and Alistair. Although, I kind of wished Alistair would leave. He wasn't really helping, he was mostly complaining and bringing everyone down. I was half tempted to tell him to not bother and just leave if he wasn't going to help but I decided that I would speak to Jasper and Carlisle first.

We also had the Amazons-Zafrina and Sienna. They were awesome women. They trained me THEIR way, using the trees and such as well. They were fierce fighters. Eleazar had helped me with my gifts as a witch.

I developed quite a few gifts. We haven't quite decided if I should stay in human/vampire form, or fight in wolf form. If I stay human/vampire, I can use my gifts. We will have to see. As of now, my gifts consist of a mental and physical shield which can cover all of Washington, if need be.

I am telepathic and telekinetic. I can shoot electricity from my fingers and send out shockwaves. I also apparently have the gift of allure. That one is taking longer to get control of. Jasper isn't too fond of it but he'll have to get used to it. Peter has been calling me Little Terror because of the gifts I possess.

I have been reading about witches in the books Carlisle loaned me: A lot of witches have these same gifts, some even have a little extra. I also have one other gift. Apparently, I am a shadow witch: I can conjure up shadows and drag people into the Shadow Realm where they are unable to escape unless I die.

It's been a crazy few weeks, to say the least. Between my sweet little Olivia growing so quickly, she's in a seven-year old's body now, and Edward finding his mate this week, there's little time left over for spending time with my own mate.

I'm so happy for Edward, he's an amazing guy. His mate is a sweetheart too, we've become best friends. Her name is Angela. She lives in Forks. As it turns out, she's also a witch. She's an elemental witch, meaning she can control ALL of the elements, as well as the gifts I have, minus the shadow conjuring. She comes from a long line of powerful witches. Edward and Jasper have told us we need to be extra careful. If the Volturi find out about us they will do whatever they have to to get us. She is staying under the radar as much as possible until the battle. Edward didn't want her to fight, but she insisted.

Paul got in touch with the Makah and Echati reservations. They are more than willing to help. So, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and Paul have been going to both places every couple of days to train the wolves. Olivia and I haven't left the rez since the day we all went shopping. We also have two people with us all the time now, Angela is now guarded with two people as well.

Right now, Angela and I are sitting on the steps outside of the cabin watching Jared and Seth chase Olivia around the yard. Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and Paul are training on the other two reservations today.

The plan was to have all of the wolves in the surrounding forest, creating a circle around the clearing after Maria and her army get there, and run at them from all sides once the vampires were in the middle.

"Bella, do you think we'll win?" Angela asked.

"I do," I told her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

 ***X***

 **Jasper POV**

We had just gotten back from training only to see Bella and Angela talking about the coming battle.

"Maria fights for power, and power alone. While that can be a decent motive. We have MORE to fight for." Bella said, before looking over at Olivia, then letting her eyes scan over me, and then everyone else there. "Love, Family, and Unity. It's not all about power. I love my daughter enough to sacrifice myself so she will live if it comes to that. I know Jasper is the same way, so are the wolves. Love is one of the most powerful things to fight for. Love for your mate, your family, your friends. Maria has none of that. My family and friends and my mate are loyal to me, as I am to them. How many of Maria's minions or newborns are truly loyal to her? Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte all walked away from her. She truly has no one, just a bunch of pawns. She will not win this." Bella stated.

Everyone there smiled at each other. I walked up to my loyal little mate and sat behind her on the steps, my legs on either side of her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"Perfectly said, baby," I whispered into her ear.

Esme had tears in her eyes as she stepped forward. She and Carlisle had shown up during Bella's speech.

"I have something I need to tell you all," Esme said, looking scared.

Bella looked at her concerned. "What's wrong, Esme?"

"A few weeks ago, the same day as my arguments with Bella. I got a text message from an unknown number; telling me to call them or they would kill Edward. So, I did. It was Maria. She tried to get me to spy on all of you and report back to her or she would kill Edward slowly." She said with tears in her eyes.

"But I swear, I haven't been. I told her to go to hell. That she wouldn't win," Esme added quickly.

Everyone was growling now.

"That's not all…" she whispered.

"What else?" Bella spat out through gritted teeth. I tightened my arms around her.

"I think Maria also got to Jacob's girlfriend, Tiffany. I know she isn't an imprint, just a girlfriend. So she isn't loyal in the least. I heard her on the phone the other day. She was telling someone what Bella has been up to. She called the person on the phone, Maria," Esme said frantically.

The growl that came out of Bella was frightening, Angela wasn't any better. They both liked Jacob and cared for him like a little brother.

Bella looked at her brother, but I knew she was in several people's heads at once.

" **Sam, call Jacob. Invite him and Tiffany here. When they get here, Jasper, I need you to use your mojo to keep Jacob in place, the only emotion I ask you not to use is pain. Leah, Charlotte, you will hold Tiffany while I get her phone, and we'll take it from there. I want to check her phone first. We also need to find out if Jacob has told Tiffany any pack business. The plan for the battle, our numbers, anything," she ordered in all of our heads.** While Sam may be the Alpha of the pack, and I am the Alpha male in our little family with her and Olivia, neither of us was going to get in her way right now. She could be a frightening little witch, which is why Peter dubbed her Little Terror.

Everyone nodded while Sam made the call. Now, all we had to do was wait for them to get here….Tiffany is in deep shit when she gets here. I have no idea what will happen to her since she's human. She shouldn't even know about vampires or wolves.

 ***X***

As Jacob and Tiffany walked up, everyone sprang into action. Jasper brought Jacob to his knees with fear and kept it steady while Leah and Charlotte grabbed hold of Tiffany's arms.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tiffany yelled, trying to get out of their hold but only succeeded in hurting herself.

Bella walked up to her with fury in her eyes, "I'd stop fighting if I were you. Leah and Charlotte just might accidentally break those chicken wings you call arms," she gritted out as she searched Tiffany's pockets.

When she found Tiffany's cell phone she began searching through it. First, she went through text messages, many of them were to an unknown number and talked about what Bella and Olivia had been up to, the comings and goings of everyone, even when the best time would be to take Bella and/or Olivia.

She handed the phone to Jasper so he could see. "Show it to Jacob too," she said.

Growling, Jacob read through the messages and looked at Tiffany with a mix of fury and betrayal in his eyes.

"Who owns the cell phone you've been sending these messages to?" Bella asked Tiffany in a dangerously low voice, the fury still swirling in her eyes; they had become red swirls in her fury. She was looking Tiffany straight in the eyes.

Tiffany tried to cower away from Bella but otherwise kept her mouth shut.

"Give me the phone," she said, holding her hand out.

Jacob passed it to her and she dialed the unknown number, putting it on speaker phone.

"Any news for me kitten?" Maria purred on the other end.

There were growls all around.

"You should really pick your spies better Maria. Your kitten has been caught. That's five spies you've sent out now that we've disposed of? Try, try again." Bella said darkly.

"You bitch! I'm going to have so much fun torturing you when I get you back! I'll make your mate and daughter watch too!" Maria screamed into the phone before the phone broke from Bella squeezing it in her fury.

Everyone there turned their murderous glares on Tiffany, she knew she was in deep trouble.

"Jake, baby, help me, please!" She begged.

Jacob growled at her, "You put my family, my pack, and my friends in danger and you expect my help!?"

Tiffany whimpered and cowered back from all the glares. Leah's and Charlotte's grips were getting painful as well.

"How much does she know, Jacob?" Bella asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I never told her anything. But you know she likes to eavesdrop, and no telling what Maria told her," Jacob replied.

Bella nodded, then looked at Edward and Angela since Edward was a mind-reader and both Bella and Angela had telepathic abilities.

"She's trying to block her thoughts. So, she obviously knows about the three of us. But maybe not the full extent of your gift," Edward said, glowering at Tiffany.

 ***X***

 **Edward POV**

I watched Bella step forward to Tiffany and I joined her. I knew she would need to concentrate. So I would translate for her.

Bella grabbed both sides of Tiffany's head and closed her eyes, concentrating. She wormed her way through Tiffany's mind to her deepest thoughts.

"She knows of the vampires, the wolves here, the witches. She knows nothing of our plans, though," I told everyone, reading Bella's thoughts as she read Tiffany's.

"She still knows too much," Rose said.

Most of us murmured in agreement.

Bella let go of Tiffany and took a step back.

"I don't relish the thought of killing a human," Carlisle said with a sigh.

"Carlisle, the supernatural world as a whole cannot be known to humans. They could not handle it. Not only that, she put my daughter in more danger," Bella said.

"Let's open up the floor for discussion on what to do with her," Jasper suggested.

Bella nodded in agreement. "Carlisle, Esme?"

"Do you have a spell that can erase memories?" Carlisle asked thoughtfully.

"We do. But it's not a definitive solution. If the witch who does the spell dies the spell lifts and Tiffany gets her memory back. And there are always other ways to lift a spell if you dig deep enough," Bella explained as Angela nodded in agreement.

"She put my family at risk. And she knows about the vampires, that outs us as a threat to the Volturi as well. I say dispose of her. Just make it quick and easy," Esme said while the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"She risked my imprint, and my pack sister and she knows of the wolves. Dispose of her," Paul said vehemently. Almost all of the wolves agreed with him, even Jacob.

"Sam, what is your take as Alpha?" Bella asked.

"It is my belief that the wolves are not only here to protect against vampires, but ALL evil. Tiffany has shown us that she is no innocent. All I ask is that it looks like an accident so that it doesn't come back on us," he replied.

"Peter, Charlotte, Riley and I can easily make it look like an accident," Jasper said. Bella nodded then looked at Jasper, "Do it."

Leah let go of Tiffany and Charlotte pulls on the stupid girl roughly, dragging her away, with Jasper, Peter, and Riley following.

 ***X***

It was one o'clock in the morning when Jasper, Riley, Peter, and Charlotte returned to the cabin after disposing of Tiffany. It had taken two days because they took her out of town. Paul was passed out on the couch and Alice was sitting in the rocking chair reading a book. She looked up and smiled as they walked in.

"Hey, how'd it go?" She whispered.

"It's done," Peter whispered back.

"Are my girls asleep?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yes, they are both in your bed," Alice said just as quietly.

Jasper smiled and walked to the bedroom. He opened the door and leaned against the doorframe with a soft smile on his lips at the sight before him. Bella was curled up, facing the middle of the bed, hugging his pillow tightly to her in her asleep, with her nose buried in his pillow and under the covers. His daughter was sleeping on his spot on the bed, also facing the middle of the bed, curled up like her mama, lying on her own pillow that which she had brought from her room, hugging the teddy bear he had bought her tightly.

He turned his head to look at Alice as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck getting the pillow from her," she said with a soft giggle.

Jasper chuckled softly before giving her a side hug "Goodnight pixie. Thank you for staying with them," he whispered.

"Anytime, Jas," she replied before walking away.

Jasper walked into the room and quietly closed the door. He quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants and walked over to Bella's side of the bed. He gently tugged on the pillow, trying to take it without waking her up.

He saw her eyebrows furrow irritably, and a pout form on her lips. "No Alice," she mumbled as she yanked the pillow back to her, hugging it tighter.

Jasper chuckled quietly at how cute she was being. He leaned down near her ear and whispered, "Would you rather cuddle me or my pillow?"

She immediately let go of the pillow and patted the middle of the bed, making him chuckle again. He crawled into the middle of the bed, situating his pillow before laying on his back and pulling his sleeping mate to him. She snuggled into his side, laying her head on his chest and draping her arm over his stomach. He looked over to where his daughter lay and saw her rubbing her eyes before looking at him sleepily "Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, baby, I'm home. Come here," he whispered, pulling his daughter to his other side.

"My daddy," she mumbled, snuggling into his side and dozing off again. He smiled softly at that.

"Yes, your daddy. Always," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

 ***X***

The next morning Alice bounded into the room excitedly, "Come on girls, up, up, up! We're going to have fun today!" Alice squealed out.

Olivia giggled and sat up in bed, stretching and waking up. Bella groaned, "Someone shut up the hyperactive pixie, please." She snuggled deeper into Jasper, trying to shut out the noise. Jasper chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"You know it doesn't work like that babe," he said in amusement. She lifted her head and glared playfully at him.

Bella looked at the foot of the bed where Alice was standing there with her hands on her hips and glaring at Bella playfully.

"This was your idea, Missy. Did you forget that?" Alice asked. "Oh, and the packages arrived," she added.

Jasper raised an eyebrow in question. Olivia squealed with excitement and bolted out of the room.

"She's going to be as bad as Alice someday when it comes to shopping," Bella said, looking at the door her daughter had just bolted through.

Alice giggled.

"What packages?" Jasper asked.

"After talking to Sam, Paul, and Carlisle yesterday about Maria's risky moves lately, we've decided it would be a good idea to order stuff online and have it delivered to Sam's house or the Cullen's instead of Olivia and I going out to go shopping. She needs new clothes all the time since she's growing so fast. so this is the best way for now," Bella explained.

Jasper nodded, agreeing with them.

"And what's happening today?" he asked.

"We also decided that a break in training was in order. All of us are going to the beach for the whole day. Paul has already called down to the two reservations and told them we were taking today off. And since Bella's cabin is kind of on the beach. She has a part of the beach that is hers, and it's private. So, we can even go out there with them," Alice said excitedly.

"That is a good idea," Jasper said just before Olivia came running back into the room wearing her new bathing suit, sundress, flip-flops, and she had her beach bag full of stuff for the beach.

"Are you ready?! Can we go now?!" she squealed excitedly, making all of the adults in the room laugh. Charlotte came into the room laughing as well, carrying a hairbrush and a hair tie.

"Your mama and daddy still need to get ready, peanut. Let's go back to the living room so I can put your hair up and Aunt Alice can make you a breakfast burrito," Charlotte said, steering the hyper seven-year-old out of the bedroom.

Alice giggled softly, "Alright, here is your new bikini and sundress as well Bella," Alice said, laying the items on the bed. "And your swim trunks should be here somewhere already Jasper. We'll be in the living-room when you're ready," she said, skipping from the room.

"Olivia's been spending too much time with Alice, I think. She's becoming more and more like the hyperactive pixie every day," Jasper said with a chuckle as he and Bella got out of bed.

"I agree with you there," Bella said with a giggle as she picked up her bikini and sundress and went into the bathroom to tend to her needs and get changed.

When she came out of the bathroom she saw that Jasper had already gone to the living room so she headed that way as well.

She was pulling her long hair into a ponytail as she walked into the living room. Alice handed her a paper plate with a breakfast burrito on it and a small bottle of orange juice.

"Here, eat it on the way. Olivia is going to combust if we don't get a move on," Alice giggled.

"Thank you," Bella laughed, walking to the door while taking a bite of the food, Jasper had their beach bag already, and they headed out to the beach.

 ***X***

As they reached their destination they saw that everyone else was already there. Olivia immediately dropped her beach bag and took off her flip-flops and sundress, leaving her in her new bathing suit before running over to where Paul was helping Sam put up the volleyball net.

"Paulie!" she squealed as she ran up and hugged him around the waist. He smiled softly, quickly finishing up and hugging her back.

"Hey, pumpkin," he replied.

Bella chuckled softly before picking up the discarded sundress and slipping it into Olivia's bag. As she slipped off her own sundress, she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. Turning around, she saw Jasper staring at her with lust in his eyes. His eyes were raking over her bikini-clad body. It had been getting harder and harder for him to control his urge to claim her. Now she just made it damn near impossible, especially when she blushed at the attention. He shook his head and took a deep breath before walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're going to be the death of me," he growled softly into her ear, making her shiver. He smirked and kissed her neck, nipping at it before pulling away.

They spent most of the day at the beach, playing volleyball and splashing around in the water. Soon enough, it was lunch time for the humans and wolves. As everyone sat on the beach relaxing, they heard a gruff voice yell at them. "You associate with bloodsuckers now?!" Making everyone snap their heads in the direction of the voice.

Sam was the first to stand up and walk over to him, his eyes cold, jaw set, and a low growl coming from his chest.

"What are you doing back here Joshua?" he asked the man.

Bella pulled Olivia onto her lap, with Jasper, and Paul inching closer to the two men. Embry stood up and went to Sam's side.

"Why are you associating with bloodsuckers?" Joshua yelled.

"Because we can. These vampires are not our enemy. In fact, a couple of them are family," Sam growled.

Joshua scoffed at that.

"Bella, come here, bring Olivia. Paul, Jared, Jacob, join us," said Sam.

Bella slowly stood up with Olivia, keeping her arm around the little girl.

She stood next to Sam, staring at the man that was her biological father.

"Joshua, I'd like to introduce you to Isabella, Renee's Daughter…Your daughter…And this is Olivia, your grand-daughter," Sam introduced them reluctantly.

Joshua looked at Bella and Olivia in shock. "You're too young to have a daughter this age…" he said, looking at Bella in shock. She noticed he didn't show an ounce of disgust at that fact.

"I gave birth to her only weeks ago. She and I are both werewolf/witch/vampire hybrids." Bella said calmly. Olivia stood in front of Bella now, with Bella's arms over her shoulders.

"You had sex with a vampire?" Joshua asked, NOW he was disgusted.

"Not willingly," Bella said. Joshua noticed her eyes looked haunted. He knew that look. His own eyes softened.

His own daughter was raped?

"Tell me what happened, please?" Joshua asked.

Bella looked back at Jasper who nodded encouragingly

"Come on," She said, motioning for him to follow her back to the main group.

As everyone sat back down, Olivia went to sit in Jasper's lap, making Joshua look at him suspiciously.

"Listen to my story before you judge," Bella told Joshua pointedly.

Joshua just nodded. He sat there and listened to every detail intently. She told him everything. Her kidnapping, having Olivia, running away and Jasper being her true mate. Everything.

By the end, Joshua sat there in stunned silence for several minutes before abruptly pulling Bella into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry that happened to you baby girl. I'm sorry for so many things in my past," Joshua said with remorse as he looked at Sam and Embry.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Sam and Embry. But I promise I'll do whatever it takes to get a second chance with you kids." Joshua pleaded with his three children.

Sam glanced at Jasper, knowing he could feel what Joshua was feeling.

"He's sincere," Jasper said, making Joshua look over at him again.

"He's an empath. He can feel and manipulate emotions," Bella clarified. Joshua nodded at that.

"I'm also sorry to all of you vampires. I hope you understand my reasoning, though. Wolves were supposedly made to kill vampires." Joshua said.

"We understand," Jasper replied.

The three siblings looked at each other before Bella spoke up for all three of them.

"Technically, you didn't leave me, as you didn't even know about me. But all three of us will try," she told him.

He hugged all three again, murmuring thank you's over and over. After he pulled away, he spoke again. "You can add another wolf to your numbers to fight this bitch. I'll help."

Bella hugged him again, thanking him for his help.

She pulled away as Olivia spoke for the first time since Joshua showed up. "Mama, I thought Grandpa Carlisle was my Grandpa?" she asked, confused.

"He is, baby. But so is Grandpa Joshua. You see, Carlisle is Jasper's daddy. While Joshua is my daddy." She explained to the seven-year-old, who looked at Joshua with wide curious eyes for a minute before crawling out of her dad's lap and into her new grandpa's lap, hugging him tightly. Joshua slowly wrapped his arms around the little girl, hugging her and smiling.

"Hey Em. Is there still some food left?" she asked, glancing at Joshua.

"There is a little yes. But I can run back to the house for more, if we need it," Emily replied.

"No, that's ok sweetheart. I'll just munch on something small," Joshua said, not wanting to intrude too much.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Bella asked him. She didn't have as much of a problem with him as Sam and Embry did since she had never known about him until recently.

"I was going to get a hotel room later," Joshua replied.

"No, we have an extra room you can have, as long as you swear not to hurt my vampires," Bella said.

"Thank you. I promise not to harm your vampires. They have been taking good care of you," He said with a smile.

Jasper could feel Joshua was being sincere, and he could also feel how bad Bella wanted to get to know her father, so he simply went along with it for now. Until he had a reason not to.

 ***X***

 **Like it? Favorite it, Follow it, Comment on it!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Meeting Daddy Uley

****CHAPTER 5: MEETING DADDY ULEY****

 **Mature readers 18+ only. This story has mentions of rape and abuse. You have been warned!**

 ***X***

They all had fun at the beach. Joshua had even gotten up and played football with all of the guys, and built sand castles with his grand-daughter. It was getting dark out now, and the guys had just lit up the bonfire. Joshua sat down next to Bella, with Sam and Embry sitting in front of them in a semi-circle.

"Joshua, I have to know…Why come back now? After all this time…why now?" Sam asked, looking at his father.

Joshua sighed. He knew this talk was coming.

"Do you know why I left in the first place? Why I left both of your mothers?" he asked both boys.

Sam shook his head, "Mom just said you didn't want a family."

"Mom told me you were married to someone else, which is true, so you left to go back to your wife," Embry said.

Joshua sighed again.

"Sam, when I left…I was an alcoholic and a drug addict. Anything I could get my hands on. I never abused your mother, I hope you know that. I don't hit women or children. I left because I knew I had this disease. I knew I was a useless father. I wanted your mother, both of your mothers, to find a man worthy of their love and to be better fathers than I could be." He took a deep breath to try to steady himself. He had known this day would come, but damn if it wasn't just as hard now as it would have been when the boys were small. "That is why I left. After I left your mom, I went on a binge.

"One night, I ran into Renee in a bar. I didn't know she was married or much of anything else about her, For that I am sorry Bella. She and I had one night, the next morning she was gone. I found out later that she was married. That's when I knew I had to get straight, and I did for a while. I met Tiffany Call and fell in love again with her. But temptation got the best of me. I fell back into old habits, and left again." Joshua explained. Both Sam and Embry had a mix of anger and sadness in their eyes.

"This problem…is a disease. It's a disease I have to live with every day for the rest of my life. It will never leave me. The temptation will never be gone. The only thing I can do is try to not give into it. I won't promise any of you that I'll never do it again. Because there is a chance I will. There will always be that chance. But I will not fully leave your lives again, I'll always be around. If you'll accept me. If not, I understand. I am clean now, and I missed you, boys. That's why I came back. I'm clean, and would like a chance to get to know my kids and grand-daughter," Joshua looked at each of his children.

"I need time to think.." Sam said, getting up and walking away.

"So do I," Embry said, also walking away.

Joshua looked over at Bella who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said quietly.

"I've already had my trust thrown back in my face once. I can't do it again," she whispered.

"Tiffany…" Joshua said with a nod.

Bella nodded.

"Jacob told me what happened. I'm sorry baby girl," he said softly.

"But you're blood, and I know your addictions are a disease. I will give you a chance, Dad." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

He smiled with tears in his eyes, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, hugging her to his side.

"But I'm warning you now, if you ever, and I mean EVER drink or do drugs with my daughter around, or you're drunk or high around her. I will kill you after everyone else has a shot at you as well. Understood?" she picked her head up and gave him a hard look.

"Of course. I expect nothing less," he said.

Sam and Embry had both heard their little discussion. They both knew they couldn't be mad at Bella for giving him a chance. She was her own person, and since she didn't truly know him yet, she couldn't judge him. They also needed numbers to defeat this bitch coming after Bella, and he added to their numbers.

"Jasper," Sam said to get his attention. When Jasper looked at him Sam motioned him over.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sure you heard our talk with Joshua. What were his emotions?" Sam asked him.

"He was being honest with you through all of it. He's sad, mad at himself, there's also self-loathing. More than likely because of what he's done and the fact that he will have to fight this the rest of his life. He is correct, it is a disease," Jasper replied.

"Don't be angry with Bella for giving him a chance. She doesn't fully trust him yet. And she doesn't approve of what he did to you guys. But she understands a little more of what he's going through. Her step-father drinks a lot. He tries to hide it, but isn't that good at hiding it," Paul told them.

"We're not. We understand it. It's just not easy for us to forgive and forget," Sam replied.

"Just take it one day at a time," Jasper said, clapping Sam on the shoulder.

 ***X***

An hour later, Paul walked over to Bella and Joshua with Olivia fast asleep in his arms.

"I have to go patrol," he whispered to Bella, as he handed Olivia's sleeping form to her.

"Who is going with you?" she whispered back.

"Jacob and Emmett," he replied.

"Okay. Be safe, all of you," she whispered.

Olivia tried to snuggle closer to Bella, grumbling in her sleep. "Mama, you're too cold."

Bella, Jasper, and Joshua chuckled.

"Okay, well, go snuggle with Grandpa Joshua," she whispered while chuckling, setting Olivia into Joshua's lap.

He smiled and held his granddaughter close, she snuggled tightly into him.

 ***X***

It had been a few weeks since Joshua joined the family and the ranks of their little army. True to his word, he had been trying extra hard to stay clean and make it up to his sons. Olivia loved her Pawpaw (that was her name for Grandpa Joshua) to pieces. They were often found chasing each other around the yard. Her growing had slowed down some. She looked to be about 9 years old now. Training was still going on for all vampires, and all 3 tribes of wolves. Bella had finally had it with Alistair and went off on him, forcing him to leave with a threat that if he betrayed them he would die. Afterward, she apologized to Carlisle, knowing they were friends but he waved her off saying he deserved it. A few more nomads had joined them as well. They had once been in Maria's army and were looking for payback.

Paul was now permanently Olivia's guard. He was with her all the time. And when he needed to sleep a vampire took over. He lived in the cabin with them. They had remodeled the cabin to add more rooms and bathrooms, just in case.

It was now 1 am, and Bella's phone was ringing. She was asleep, cuddled into Jasper when it started ringing. Jasper picked it up to look at the caller id. Daddy

"Baby, it's Joshua," Jasper whispered in her ear.

Paul had awakened when the phone rang and heard from the other room, and knew Joshua wasn't home since he lived at the cabin with them, and knew he wouldn't have called this late, so he took out his own phone, dialing Sam while heading to Jasper and Bella's room. He opened the door and saw Bella take the phone from Jasper and answer it.

"Daddy? Is everything ok?" she asked groggily.

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't touch it. But I want to so bad. I need you, please," Joshua sobbed on the other end of the line.

Bella sat up fast, looking at Jasper and Paul.

"Daddy, slow down, what's going on?" she asked.

"I was out buying something for Olivia when I ran into Dan and Ricky, two of my friends from my old life. They convinced me to take them somewhere. We went to our old hangout where we used to get high. I've been here for hours, debating on doing it. I want it so bad, but I can't…I can't disappoint you guys again, please," Joshua replied, still sobbing.

Sam had heard it all and was now walking into the room with Embry behind him, both him and Paul hanging up their phones.

"Ok, Daddy, give me the address. I'm coming to get you." Bella got out of bed, grabbing some clothes and getting dressed, Jasper did as well.

Joshua rattled off the address to her. "Baby girl, don't come on your own. Bring Jasper with you," He whispered.

"Okay, we're on our way. We're running there since you have your car with you." She said and hung up.

This wasn't the first time she had gotten a call. True it was the first time it was this late. But she knew he would always be tempted, so she would get calls like this sometimes. She had promised him and herself she would always be there to help him when he called.

"Paul, stay here with Olivia. Jasper, Sam, Embry, you're coming with me," she ordered as she walked out the door with the 3 men following her.

 ***X***

They got to the building and looked up at it. Sure enough, it was a junkie den. Bella sighed and walked inside, and up the stairs, stepping over passed out junkies along the way. She came to a closed door, knowing her father was behind it.

Joshua could tell his daughter, son-in-law, and two sons were in the hall on the other side of the door. He also knew his daughter was angry, but not at him. He moved away from the door, and sat down on a mattress, with his head in his hands, still crying. Trying to fight the temptation.

Bella kicked the door open, making sure to use human strength. She stepped in with a fierce look on her face. When she saw her father, her eyes softened. She walked over to him and knelt in front of him.

"Daddy?" she said softly.

Her father, along with the other junkies in the room looked at her. She saw his tear-streaked face and climbed onto his lap, hugging him close. He buried his face in her neck, crying. That was when Sam and Embry made their decision about their father. They would help him too. He had been trying, and as Bella pointed out, he would always fight this. He would always need his family's help. They walked over and knelt on either side of their father, joining in the hug.

"It's ok Dad. We're here," Embry said softly.

Joshua wrapped his arms around all three of his children. After a few minutes, he finally calmed down and stopped crying.

"Daddy, which ones are Dan and Ricky?" Bella asked him. He looked at her and he knew what was on her mind. He pointed to the 2 men near them who were still watching them.

She nodded "Go stand with Jasper. Embry, go with him."

As they walked over to Jasper, Bella grabbed Ricky by the throat and Sam did the same to Dan. They slammed the two junkies up against the wall, "I'm going to make this very clear to everyone here. But especially you two. If you EVER go near my father or any of my family again, if you ever talk to him again. I will hunt you down and I will kill you," she growled out. Most of the junkies in the room cowered away from her. "Do I make myself clear?" she asked commandingly.

"Yes. We're sorry. We'll leave him alone." Ricky stammered out.

One junkie across the room smirked and said, "Hey princess, how about you come dominate me. We could have some real fun," causing Jasper to growl, but when he looked at Bella, he knew the look in her eyes. This guy was about to become her meal, she needed to feed anyway.

Sam and Bella slammed Ricky and Dan into the wall one last time, knocking both men out. Then she stalked up to her meal slowly, seductively. That's when her father and brothers figured out what was about to happen. Jasper whispered at vampire speed to them. "All of you go to the car and wait for us. You don't need to see this." They nodded and walked out.

Joshua knew his daughter drank blood. She was, after all, part vampire. He also knew that she hunted the scum. She would read her prey's mind, see their memories, see their crimes, before feeding.

 ***X***

 **Joshua POV**

I'm so lucky. So lucky to have Bella as my daughter. Even luckier to have Sam and Embry as my sons. Bella has been there for me for weeks since I came back, always helping me. Helping me get back on my feet. Giving me a place to stay, talking me away from the temptations. She's even trying to convince Sam to give me a job at his construction company. I need a job, but with my past and the economy. It's not going too well. But I have been in construction for most of my life. Now, I have my sons back as well.

Sam, Embry and I got back to the car. But before we got in, Embry wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"We'll help you get through this, Dad. I swear it," Embry whispered in my ear.

Sam walked up and joined the hug. "He's right, J-Dad. We're here for you too. We forgive you. Also, you have a job at the construction company. You start tomorrow at 10 am."

I hugged them both tight, trying not to cry again.

Jasper and my beautiful daughter, Bella, walked out of the house. Bella smiled at the scene in front of her. The boys pulled away from our hug as Bella wrapped her arms around my waist, whispering "I told you it was only a matter of time."

I laughed and hugged her back, nodding in agreement.

"I gave him the job, Bells. He starts tomorrow at 10," Sam informed her.

"Awesome. Thank you, Sammy," she beamed at him.

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Let's get home, we all need sleep," Bella said, hopping into the passenger seat of the car as Jasper climbed into the driver seat. Sam, Embry and I squished into the backseat, causing Bella to giggle in the front, and we all headed home.

 ***X***

It was another day of training for everyone. Jasper had paired everyone up and they were sparring. Normally, he would be walking around and watching everyone, correcting them when needed. However, today, he was training his mate. It was his turn to train her to fight. She had worked with Charlotte and Peter, and even Paul, who knew mixed martial arts, had trained her with what he knew and how to fight as a wolf. She was a force to be reckoned with between her powers and her combat skills. He knew she was beyond ready.

Bella had just taken Jasper down in their sparring match. Everyone was applauding and cheering. It was damn near impossible to take him down. As they stood back up, two of Jasper's friends who had been with him in Maria's army approached him. They had been a couple of the nomads he had Peter search out to help them. Their names were James and Victoria. James was a tracker, one of the best. In Jasper's opinion, he was better than Demetri Volturi. Victoria had more of a hidden gift, self-preservation. When they got into a sticky situation they could escape or she could talk her way out of it.

"Major, we have an idea we want to run by you," James said.

"Ok, what do you have for me," Jasper asked, pulling Bella to his side.

"Well, remember we talked about needing someone on the inside to spy on Maria?" Jasper and Bella nodded, "Maria always liked me and Vicky. We could go back to her, feed her some false information about you all. Act like we are working for her again, but really we are getting information for you," James explained. He and Victoria were looking at Jasper to see his reaction.

"Are you sure this is something you want to do? You know if you go back to her, even if you give her info on us, you'll still be punished for running away from her before she lets you back in," Jasper told them.

"We know, but we'll do it for you. We do need someone on the inside," James said.

"You would do that for us?" Bella asked in surprise. She knew what kind of punishments Maria handed out.

Victoria pulled Bella out of Jasper's arms and hugged her before looking at her, "Sweetheart, you have become like a sister to James and me. We are loyal to the Major, you, and that baby girl. We want to do this for you," she said with conviction.

When Bella looked at James, he nodded at her, silently telling her that he agreed with Victoria.

"Ok, let's do it. If you're sure," Jasper said. "Change the name you have for me on your phone, and delete Bella and Olivia for now until all of this is over. Text me with info when you can, I won't call you unless it's an emergency, and vice versa."

"Yes, Major," James said, taking out his phone to change Jasper's name in his contacts to something else entirely so it wouldn't look suspicious. Victoria had her phone out, doing the same.

After they were done, the four of them hugged each other and said their goodbyes.

Bella sighed, leaning against Jasper, watching two of their friends go into the lion's den. She hated it but knew it needed to be done. Just like she knew what she was about to talk to Jasper about, she didn't want to do it but felt like she had to.

"I also have an idea I want to run by you. I've already talked to Paul about it," Bella said hesitantly.

"Ok…" Jasper looked at her questioningly.

"Olivia is already showing her gifts; they are getting stronger by the day. I know we don't want her at the battle. And she isn't going to be. Even she understands that. However, if, god forbid, some of Maria's army finds where we have her hidden I think she needs to know how to fight." Bella explained.

"Bella…" Jasper sighed, already not liking this idea. He didn't want his daughter to fight.

"I'm not saying she is going to fight. I'm not saying any of the army will get to her. But what if it did, and she's defenseless. I mean I know we will have a few of our own with her. But I want her to be able to defend herself if something happens. Paul isn't thrilled with the idea either, but he does agree that she needs to at least know how to fight," Bella told him, pleadingly.

Jasper sat down on the grass and thought hard about it. Everyone else had taken a break as well, Paul and Bella sat down next to him.

No one liked the idea really, but they saw Bella's point of view on it. At least she would be able to defend herself or at the very least go down fighting like hell.

Jasper sighed, "Alright, Paul and I will train her in combat. You and Angela will work with her powers."

"Thank you," Bella whispered and kissed his lips softly.

 ***X***

It had been a long couple of weeks, the battle with Maria and her army was fast approaching. James and Victoria had gone to Maria's compound. Jasper had heard from James. It didn't take long for Maria to trust James again. She wanted him to spy on Jasper. This made things a little easier for James and Victoria. Victoria spent most of her time at the compound, lurking around, feeding information to James, who then gave it to Jasper. While Jasper fed false information to James to give to Maria. It was working out perfectly.

James had just gotten off the phone with Victoria. He was in shock from finding out what Victoria had just told him. He knew he should only stick to texting with the Major, but he had to call him this time. Making sure he was alone, he dialed the number.

"James, what's wrong? It must be important if you are calling..." Jasper said into the phone.

"I just got off the phone with Victoria. Maria has a whole plan set up. It doesn't even end with getting you and the girls. There is more to it than that."

Jasper could hear the shock in James' voice.

"Ok, tell me. It's only Bella, Peter, Carlisle, Sam, and Paul here with me," Jasper said.

"Look, Vicky told me that a lot of seasoned vampires have been brought in lately. Also, none of them are leaving. They are being given living quarters like they are part of the army. A lot of gifted vampires too. We all knew that she wanted you to lead and train her armies, and for the girls to be pets unless they were needed on the field with their gifts. But she has a whole other plan for the new army, the seasoned vampires, and the gifted ones. You are to train them and lead them into Voltaire. She wants to take down the Volturi, and rule the vampire world." James said in a rush, before doing a scan around him to make sure he was still alone.

"Holy Mother of God…" Bella gasped.

Carlisle, Sam, Paul, and Jasper let out their own curses.

"Jesus Mary Mother of Fuck on a Holy stick…. shit…" Peter exclaimed.

"That's…colorful…" Bella said in amusement, Jasper chuckled.

"You ok there Peter," Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I'm good…This just turned into an even bigger clusterfuck. There is no way we can not, NOT call the Volturi and warn them now, and we all know Aro will want the girls…" Peter said.

"Shit…ok, James, thank you for the info. We need to sit here and discuss this. I'll let you know." Jasper said into the phone.

"Alright. Be careful. Give the girls our love." James replied.

"Be safe, big brother. Love you." Bella said.

James smiled as he hung up. He and Bella had become really close. Jasper trusted him, Peter, and Riley completely with his two girls. And Vicky and Bella had become best friends. Olivia actually had several Godparents. Riley, Peter, Charlotte, James, and Victoria.

"Carlisle, is there ANYONE in the Volturi we CAN trust? Anyone that might be able to help us not be forced into the Volturi guard if we called them? Because Peter's right. If Maria intends to use us to storm the Volturi, they need to know about it. And we need to make damn sure we can win this war with her," Bella asked.

Carlisle sat back for several moments, thinking.

"It's possible we can get Marcus. He's not stupid, he knows Aro had Didyme killed. He also has several guard members that are loyal only to him. They were able to fight Chelsea's bonds, and bond with him instead. He's been waiting for the moment to get Aro and Caius back for that. I can give him a call and talk to him privately." Carlisle said.

"Ok, let's do that. Tell him to let Aro think he's still in charge of everything. We'll tell them most of everything. But no one outside of this room is to know why you called the Volturi in, Carlisle." Jasper ordered.

"Understood, Major. Bella, are you still shielding my mind?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"Yes, always. Edward actually prefers that I block his gift from our entire group. A lot of the couple's thoughts are very vivid." Bella replied with an amused smirk.

They all chuckled at that.

"Ok babe, Why don't you and Angela go to your altar room and train Olivia for a bit before dinner," Jasper said.

"Ok," Bella said, giving him a kiss and walking away.

"Jasper, do you have a soundproof room here that I can use to make the calls?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, follow me," Jasper replied, and he stood up.

Carlisle followed him through the cabin and into an office that looked to be a new addition. Jasper left him in there and shut the door to give him privacy.

Carlisle sat down at the desk and pulled out his phone. He sent Marcus a text, telling him in code that he needed to speak with him urgently and privately. Back when Carlisle worked for the Volturi he had become loyal to Marcus as well. Marcus, Carlisle, Eleazar, and Marcus' loyal guard came up with a code in case they needed to speak privately.

He only had to wait for a few minutes before his phone started ringing. It was Marcus.

"Hello, old friend." Carlisle greeted Marcus.

"Carlisle, it's been a while. What do you have for me?" Marcus replied.

Carlisle explained everything to Marcus. Ending with how he knew that Aro and Caius would try to acquire Bella and Olivia. And how the Major would kill anyone who tried to take his family, even the Volturi.

"Interesting. Do you think it's time, Carlisle?" asked Marcus.

"I do, Marcus. We need the Volturi's help to deal with Maria. We allow Aro to keep thinking he's in charge of this assignment, and when the time is right, we strike. We will try to do this with an execution in Volturi. But if it comes to it, it will be a battle." Carlisle told him.

"Alright. I will allow you to make the call to Aro about the battle with Maria. I will get my guard ready." Marcus said.

"Thank you, Marcus. Goodbye." Carlisle said.

"Goodbye, old friend," Marcus replied then hung up.

Carlisle ended the call and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how this next call would go. He knew Aro would be too interested in the two girls.

He sighed and dialed Aro's number. He put the phone to his ear and waited…

 ***X***

Two hours later, Carlisle finally ended the call with Aro and walked into the main room of the cabin. Bella, Olivia, Joshua, and Paul were all sitting at the dining table eating dinner with the Whitlocks sitting around them, all talking about random things.

Jasper looked up at Carlisle.

"How did it go?" Jasper asked.

"The call with Marcus went well. He and his trusted guard will be ready to deal with Aro and Caius when the time is right. The call to Aro was interesting. He did seem too interested in the girls. But we'll take care of that problem. The Volturi will be here to help us with Maria's army. They will be here right before the battle." Carlisle explained.

"Alright. Sounds good." Jasper replied.

"Everyone has decided to vacate the cabin for tonight. So, Bella and I can have a night to ourselves. Olivia will be at Sam's with Paul and Joshua. Can the Whitlock's stay at your house?" asked Jasper

Carlisle smirked. He knew what Jasper had planned for tonight. It was time to claim his mate.

"That's fine, you all can come over whenever," Carlisle said.

"Thank you," Bella told him with a smile.

 ***X***

 **Like it? Favorite it, Follow it, Comment on it!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Final Battle

****CHAPTER 6: FINAL BATTLE****

 **Mature readers 18+ only. This story has mentions of rape and abuse. You have been warned!**

 ***X***

 **A/N: Just the epilogue is left after this chapter!**

 **NOT BETA READ!**

 ***X***

Two weeks later everyone was in the clearing where the fight would happen. The Volturi had just shown up and joined the ranks. The other two tribes were there as well. The Whitlock's were all at the front. Esme and a couple of the other female vampires who came to help were hidden away on the reservation with Olivia and the imprints, keeping them safe.

"They're coming. Seconds away," Alice said softly.

Jasper gave Bella a lingering kiss before turning toward Maria and her army who were coming through the trees to the clearing. He smirked a little when he saw Maria pause in her steps once she saw the Volturi were already here. His smirk widened when James and Victoria came through the trees from another direction and flanked him and Bella.

"You betrayed me again?!" Maria screeched at them.

James just smiled at her. "The Major will always have our loyalty."

Maria screeched in anger.

Bella grabbed onto the two new belts around her waist. They were crossed over each other. Everyone had noticed that both Bella and Angela had them. They could tell it was a new metal, nothing they've never seen before, and was in links. Bella hit the clasps to undo them and flung them out to her sides. Everyone's eye widened seeing the links click and lock into place creating two swords. Using her magic, both blades caught on fire. Maria and her army now looked a little hesitant. Swords normally wouldn't hurt a vampire. However, Maria wasn't stupid, she knew just how smart Bella was and that she could use her magic and smarts to create something like this.

"Get me the Major and the two girls! Kill the rest!" Maria ordered and hoped she would win.

At hearing her words, her army charged. Jasper gave his own command to charge.

There were vampires and wolves fighting everywhere. Jasper chanced a quick look around to see how everyone was faring. Most of them were doing pretty well. Carlisle, unfortunately, was the weaker one in the whole group. He was already missing an arm. He was close to being ripped apart when Bella swung her fire sword, chopping off the enemies head from behind. Carlisle gave her a grateful smile. She nodded back.

"If you can't fight anymore, go stay with Angela in the bubble," Bella told him before she ran off again.

Bella's job was to stay close to Angela as much as possible. Even though Angela was a witch, and a powerful one at that, she was still human. The two witches were using their powers to take out groups of vampires. Bella had her mental shield on everyone. Her physical shield had Angela wrapped in a bubble. Jasper was impressed with the skill his mate had with the swords.

Maria charged towards Bella, catching her off guard, grabbing her by the throat. Bella dropped her swords, the fire going out. Jasper roared when he saw this, the Major coming out in full force. He threw the three vampires from Maria's army off of him and charged at Maria. Bella grabbed onto Maria's wrist and pulled with all of her strength hearing the tearing of Maria's hand from her arm at the wrist. Maria shrieked in pain. The two women began to fight hard. Jasper went to jump into the fight, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Bella needs this. Don't jump in just yet, Major. Trust me," Peter murmured to him.

Most of Maria's army was already dead. The Volturi was finishing them off. Charlotte had found Carlisle's arm and was helping him put it back on.

By now, Bella had torn several pieces of Maria apart. Maria was lying on the ground. Her arms were in several pieces, as were her legs.

Bella picked Maria up by her hair and dragged her over to Jasper. Standing in front of him she bowed her head to him.

"Major, I have brought you a gift," Bella said, before throwing Maria down in front of him.

Jasper smirked and looked at Bella.

"You couldn't give her to me in one piece?" He asked playfully.

Bella smirked back at him. "Nope."

When he turned towards the center of the clearing, he saw the big pyre had been started courtesy of Benjamin, the vampire who could control the elements. The Volturi were all standing around watching. Aro and Caius' eyes were mostly on Bella. The wolves were helping the other vampires throw body parts into the fire.

"Major, what should we do with Maria's body parts?" asked Riley, bringing them to Jasper.

Jasper thought for a minute.

"We could make her watch as we burn her body parts," Bella suggested, stepping closer to Jasper.

He smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist, tucking her into his side, after doing a quick assessment to make sure she wasn't injured. He kissed her passionately, making her moan softly and melt into him.

Esme, Olivia and the other female vampires who were guarding the child walked into the clearing. Jasper and Bella broke apart as Olivia ran up to them and threw herself into their arms.

Marcus narrowed his eyes at Aro, who looked at Olivia with a giddy expression.

Aro watched as one of the wolves approached the three, shifted back into human form and pulled on his shorts, just as the child pulled away from her parents and threw herself into the shifter's arms. He held her tight. Bella walked over and picked up her swords, hitting a small button on each one, wrapping them back around her waist as belts.

"Liv, stay with Paul, ok?" Jasper told her.

"Yes, Daddy," Olivia said, tucking herself into Paul's side.

Jasper then grabbed Maria by the hair, hauling her up. "Bella, hold this bitch up, make her face the pyre. If she closes her eyes, give her a bite."

"Yes, Major." Bella took Jasper's place, holding Maria, forcing her to look at the pyre.

Jasper picked up one of Maria's limbs and looked at her, "You kidnapped a 17-year-old girl." Jasper glared at her before tossing the piece into the pyre.

Maria squirmed, making Bella smack her in the face. "Be still!"

"Major, you know you don't want to do this. You love me! I made you the powerful man you are today!" Maria pleaded.

"You made him into a vampire. But he already had the power. He made himself the powerful man he is today," Bella growled at her.

Jasper smiled at his little mate, before picking up another limb. "You let your army rape that 17-year-old girl. You let a vampire doctor impregnate her with my sperm." He tossed another piece into the fire. He picked up the rest of the pieces throwing them into the fire as well. He wanted this to be over now. Maria cried out, now she had venom tears in her eyes.

"You let your army rape MY 17-year-old mate. The Major's mate. You were going to let them rape my daughter?!" Jasper growled, as he took Maria from Bella and looked at her.

Maria's eyes were wide. She knew this was her end. She knew she messed up.

"Have mercy on my soul," she whispered.

"There is no mercy for people like you," Jasper said, as he ripped her head from her torso and threw the rest of her onto the pyre.

He walked over to Bella and Olivia, seeing that Aro and Caius were now standing next to them both. He wrapped his arms around both girls, holding them to him.

"Well, now that that is done. We can discuss your payment to us for our services, and we need to know how you made those weapons." Aro said with a creepy smile.

Olivia shrank deeper into her Father's side.

"What payment? We were never told about this," Jasper asked with narrowed eyes.

"Aro, you never mentioned a payment when we spoke on the phone," Carlisle agreed.

"Surely we can let it go this time, brother. We needed to get rid of Maria anyway," Marcus said.

"If we do it for them, then everyone else will expect it to," Caius said.

"I think Bella and Olivia working for the Volturi for 50 years to start would be good for now," Aro said with a gleam in his eyes.

"You will not separate a mated pair, brother. And you will not take their child from them!" Marcus growled at his brother.

Jasper growled viciously, pulling his girls even tighter to him. Paul was now with them too, as well as several other wolves, and vampires; all of them surrounding Jasper, Bella, and Olivia, protecting them.

Marcus looked at his loyal guard and gave a slight nod. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri all took a step towards Bella and Olivia. Aro and Caius both grinned, thinking their guard was going to force the girls to come with them. But when the four guards turned around in front of Jasper, Bella, and Olivia, with their backs to the three, guarding them against Aro, Caius, and anyone else who tried to touch them. Aro's and Caius' eyes went wide.

"What are you doing? You betray us?!" Aro yelled.

"Shut up, Aro. You have gone on too long this way. You killed my Didyme to keep me in the Volturi because you knew I was going to leave with her. You forced Chelsea to create bonds making people loyal to you. You tear apart covens under the guise of broken laws just so you can acquire gifted vampires. You ARE NOT tearing the Major's mate and child away from him. I won't allow it. This is over. You are done with the Volturi. Both of you!" Marcus growled at his brothers.

"Jane, Demetri, Alec, Felix, escort my brother's back to the plane. We will execute them for THEIR crimes against the vampire world when we get back to Voltaire," Marcus commanded.

The four bowed their heads to Marcus and said in unison "Yes, Master."

"Master, what about the swords?" Jane asked.

"We leave them be. They are Bella's creation." Marcus told her.

The rest of the guard stared wide-eyed at Marcus. While Marcus was addressing his brothers Bella had been working her magic on Chelsea. She broke the fake bonds that Chelsea had created. Even breaking the one Chelsea had with Aro and Caius.

Marcus turned to the rest of the guard, "Anyone else wish to join my brothers?"

A few of the guard who was actually loyal to Aro, charged at Marcus, only to drop to the floor screaming in pain from Jane's gift. The guard who was not loyal to Aro either moved to stand at Marcus' side or asked to be free, which Marcus granted. The ones who attacked were quickly ripped apart and thrown into the pyre.

Felix and Demetri each grabbed Aro and Caius, and towed them away, going back to the jet. Alec and Jane followed behind them.

Marcus turned to look at Jasper. "The Volturi will be going through some changes. We will not bother you again, Major. You are now considered friends of the Volturi. If you ever wish to visit you may," Marcus bowed his head at Jasper, before taking Bella's hand and kissing the top of it softly.

"I am sorry for all of your troubles my dear. If you ever need help, do not hesitate to call," Marcus told her. Bella smiled and nodded at him

"Thank you for all of your help, Marcus," Bella replied softly.

He turned to Olivia and patted her head gently. "You be good, little one."

Olivia smiled up at him.

Marcus turned with the rest of his guard and ran off into the trees.

There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone still in the clearing. Jasper hugged Bella tightly to him. Olivia was in Paul's arms.

"Thank god that's over. Maybe now we can live our lives," Bella said.

"Yes, and you will be explaining those swords, little mate."

Jasper smiled at her, before crashing his lips to hers. Making plans in his head of everything he wanted to show his mate and daughter. Everywhere he wanted to take them. He would have to talk to Sam about letting Paul travel the world with them. Right now, he was just happy he got his happily ever after.

 ***X***

 **Like it? Favorite it, Follow it, Comment on it!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Epilogue

****CHAPTER 7: EPILOGUE****

 ***X***

 **Mature readers 18+ only. This story has mentions of rape and abuse. You have been warned!**

 ***X***

 **A/N: This is the end. Last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **NOT BETA READ!**

 ***X***

 **10 YEARS LATER-**

After the battle, things got quiet for a little while. Jasper and Bella got married. The Cullen's forager, Jenks, set Bella and Olivia up with papers. The two ladies now had last names. Isabella Whitlock, and Olivia Lillian Whitlock. Olivia begged her mom to let her go to school. She was old enough. Bella and Jasper had been unsure at first. With Olivia's aging and her powers. So, they compromised. They would homeschool her until she was old enough for high school, and stopped growing so fast. Olivia knew her parents were right.

By the time Olivia was able to go to high school, she looked 17. She had stopped growing. They started her as a freshmen at 14 years old on paper. Paul was too old for high school. He hated that he couldn't go with his imprint. However, he knew that she wanted this experience. The younger wolves- Seth, Colin, and Brady went with her. She loved school. She became a cheerleader, as long as she watched her strength she did fine with it. Bella and Jasper were very proud of their daughter.

Bella and Angela spent their time with their mates or making new weapons that could kill vampires. They realized that while vampires did need blood to survive, that didn't mean that some vampires didn't deserve to be killed.

Edward changed Angela two years after the battle. Like Bella, Angela was able to keep her witch powers. They got married right before she was changed.

After Olivia graduated high school, Jasper and Bella realized that she didn't really need them around all the time anymore. She spent most nights with Paul anyway. That meant, that Jasper could finally show his mate the world, and that's exactly what he did. He bought a private jet, and they traveled all over the world. They even visited Marcus. He had promoted Demetri and Felix to rule with him. Bella finally caved and told Marcus the compounds for making the weapons that they did. She did remind him though that some humans or beings that were a little weaker than vampires deserved to be able to defend themselves. Marcus agreed, so did Demetri and Felix.

Jasper and Bella just returned to Forks a month ago. The other vampires had scattered to travel over the last 10 years, now they were all back in the same area. Jasper and Bella kept their cabin on the beach.

Everyone had come home to Fork about 5 years ago for Paul and Olivia's wedding. Then they had left again to resume their travels. Now, they were back again for good this time.

Olivia was pregnant with their first child and almost due. Bella wanted to be there for her daughter.

 ***X***

Bella, Angela, Olivia, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emily, Leah, Kim, and Claire were all sitting around the cabin for Olivia's baby shower. The men were God knows where doing God knows what.

Olivia had just opened another present, containing a cute little ladybug outfit for her little girl, when she dropped the outfit, and her hands flew to her stomach as she yelped in pain, doubling over.

Bella hopped up out of her seat and ran to her daughter, kneeling in front of her just as Olivia felt a pop, and her water broke.

"I'm sorry, mama. I peed on you!" Olivia cried.

Bella chuckled softly. "You didn't pee on me, baby. Your water broke. None of it got on me. Let's get you changed into a hospital dress that Grandpa Carlisle left here for you, and get you into the delivery room."

When they found out that Olivia was pregnant, they added a new room on to the cabin. It was a hospital delivery room. They couldn't exactly give birth in the hospital because of what Olivia was.

"Esme, call Carlisle. He's with the guys, and we need him here." Bella ordered her mother in law.

Esme nodded and quickly did as she was asked, as Bella, and Alice led a crying Olivia into the delivery room and helped her change. They got her set up on the bed, feet in the stirrups with a blanket over her lap, covering her. Carlisle had taught all of the women how to set up and had taught Bella and Angela how to give birth if needed.

Olivia screamed as another contraction hit her hard. Bella and Alice were on either side of her, holding her hands, letting her squeeze them as hard as she needed.

"Breathe, baby. You're doing so good." Bella encouraged.

"Mama, where's Paul and Daddy? I want Paul and Daddy!" Olivia cried as soon as the contraction was over.

"They're on their way sweetheart. I just got off the phone with Grandpa Carlisle. All of them are coming back now." Esme said through the door.

2 minutes later the door opened, and Paul came inside. Alice slipped out of the room, while Paul took her place. Carlisle came in all suited up to deliver the baby.

"Grandpa, can I have Mama, Daddy, and Paul in here with me, please?" Olivia begged, wanting both her husband and her parents with her.

In a hospital, the woman giving birth was only allowed to have 2 people in the room with her, but this wasn't a hospital, so he allowed it.

"Of course, sweetheart." He replied. No sooner had he said that Jasper came into the room, shut the door, making sure not to look under the blanket, as he made his way to Bella. Bella kept petting her daughter's head, running her fingers through Olivia's hair, as Jasper took hold of Olivia's hand, while Paul had the other. All three of them encouraged her and helped her breathe through contractions.

Carlisle, unfortunately, couldn't give her an epidural because it would wear off too fast. She had to just tough it out.

"You're only 3 centimeters dilated right now, sweetheart. You still have a ways to go. I'll come back in an hour to check again, okay?" Carlisle told her, patting her leg gently.

"Okay, Grandpa, can I have some ice chips?" Olivia asked.

Seconds later, there was a quiet knock on the door. "I have ice chips for you, honey," Esme called through the door. Carlisle opened the door a little and took the ice chips.

"Thank you, Grandma," Olivia replied.

Carlisle handed them to Paul, then left the room, shutting the door behind him. He updated the large group that was in the living room.

Paul fed her some ice chips. "You're doing great, babe. I love you so much. I can't wait to meet our ladybug." He told her softly. Olivia smiled at him.

*X*

It was now 6 hours later. Carlisle was doing another check to see how dilated she was. He had been checking every hour.

"Okay, baby, you're ready to start pushing. On the next contract, buckle and push, okay?" Carlisle coached her.

Olivia panted, "Okay, Grandpa."

Seconds later, Olivia screamed as another contraction hit her. She did as her Grandpa told her, and buckled down and pushed with all her might.

"Push, baby, push." Jasper coached his daughter through it.

Olivia fell back onto the bed after the contraction. "Ok, stop pushing for just a second, dear," Carlisle said.

Olivia nodded, too tired to say anything.

It took a few more pushes, but finally, the whole cabin heard it. "It's a girl!" Carlisle cheered. They heard the first cries from the baby. Wow, She have a powerful set of lungs.

The whole cabin cheered.

Everyone in the delivery room had tears in their eyes. Jasper was hugging Bella to his side, as she cried happy tears silently. Her baby had done it. She had given birth to her first child.

Paul cut the umbilical cord, and Carlisle showed him how to bathe her to clean her up. After that, he checked her out before wrapping her in a pink blanket and put her on Olivia's chest.

"What is her name?" Carlisle asked. He was going to call Jenks to get papers made for the baby.

"Isabella." Olivia smiled at her mother, who gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Isabella Maria Lahote."

"We wanted her to have her Grandmother's name. One of the strongest women we know, with the biggest heart." Paul told Bella, walking over to her and hugging her tight.

Bella hugged Paul tightly, sobbing into his chest.

Everyone else in the living room of the cabin smiled at each other. Some of them had known what they were going to name the baby. Other's weren't surprised. Olivia had always seen Bella as not only her mother but also her best friend. She looked up to her mother. Strived to be like her.

After Paul had held his daughter for a little while, he smiled at Bella before placing the baby in her arms. Bella looked down at her Grand-daughter, as her Grand-daughter looked up at her with a look of awe on her little face.

"Hi, Isabella. I'm your Grandma Bella. This is your Grandpa Jasper." Bella said quietly, with Jasper looking over her shoulder. He reached over and gently ran the back of his index finger over her little cheek. She reached out and grabbed his finger.

Life couldn't get much better than this.

 **THE END**

 ***X***

 **Like it? Favorite it, Follow it, Comment on it!**


End file.
